Love In High School
by Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius
Summary: Sequel "Baru Kusadari". Haruto dirawat di rumah sakit karena melindungi Rukia. Bagaimana dengan Arata? Siapakah wanita yang datng mengunjungi Arata? Masalah yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 : Siswa Pindahan

**Summary : Sequel "Baru Kusadari". Kehidupan cinta Ichigo dan Rukia di tahun kedua mereka. Ichigo punya rival? Rukia punya rival? Ada sosok mistery yang mengincar Rukia. Siapa cewe bule(?) itu??**

**Disclaimer : Aku pinjam tokoh-tokohnya om Tite Kubo ^^**

Xxx

Chapter 1 : Siswa pindahan

Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Ichigo dan teman-temannya telah menjadi siswa kelas 2. ichigo measih 1 kelas dengan teman-temannya saat kelas 1. sekarang mereka berada di kelas 2-B. saat di kelas 2 pun Ichigo masih duduk disebelah Rukia (itulah takdir _).

Bel tanda jam pelajaran dimulai telah berdering keras. Semua siswa kembali ke kelas dan duduk di tempat masing-masing. Ochi-sensei masuk ke kelas 2-B untuk memulai pelajaran (Ochi-sensei juga menjadi wali kelas 2-B)

"Attention please!!" teriak Ochi-sensei keras sampai-sampai telinga para muridnya berdenging.

"Anak-anak! Hari ini kita mendapat teman baru. Dia dating jauh-jauh dari Hokkaido kesini karena urusan keluarga. Ijima! Ayo masuk!"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan (bayangkan rambutnya Ishida) dengan mata yang berwarna abu-abu masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia berjalan menuju meja Ochi-sensei dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hajimemashite. Namaku Ijima Haruto. Saya baru tiba di kota ini 2 hari yang lalu. Mulai sekarang, saya akan belajar disini. Karena itu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" ucap Haruto sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Yoroshiku!" jawab semua siswa kelas 2-B.

"Baiklah, Ijima, kau bias duduk dibelakangnya Kuchiki."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Rukia segera mengangkat tangannya, sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya adalah Kuchiki yang dimaksud, sehingga Haruto tahu kalau tempat duduknya adalah dibelakang gadis itu. Haruto mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Sambil berjalan, Haruto memperhatikan Rukia diam-diam. Kesan pertama yang ia dapat saat melihat Rukia adalah:

"Imut…" begitu pikirnya.

"Matanya indah sekali, wajahnya juga manis. Rambutnya hitam mengkilap, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya mungil. Perfect…" ucap Haruto didalam hatinya.

Rukia tidak menyadari tatapan Haruto. Ia hanya menulis, menulis dan menulis. Sepertinya ia sedang menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas dan melemparnya diam-diam ke meja Ichigo saat Ochi-sensei tidak melihat.

Ichigo segera membuka kertas yang telah dilipat itu dan membacanya. Ichigo membaca surat itu dan tersenyum , semakin lama menjadi tawa. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya yang sangat geli. Ia menoleh kearah Rukia dan memandang wajahnya. Ichigo membisikkan sebuah kalimat dan Rukia bisa membacanya dari gerak bibirnya.

"Kau selalu imut saat memakai seragam sekolah." Itulah yang dibisikkan Ichigo. Alhasil, wajah Rukia langsung merona pink. Walaupun sudah setengah tahun lebih pacaran, Rukia masih selalu blushing kalau Ichigo memujinya. Rukia membalas Ichigo dengan membisikkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau juga selalu terlihat keren dengan seragam yang tidak dikancingkan." Bisiknya. Ichigo langsung melihat seragamnya dan menyadari bahwa kancing bajunya tidak terpasang. Dia langsung memasang pose cool dengan senyum jahil dan menggoda di wajahnya. Rukia blushing lagi dan dengan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pelajaran. Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil melihat Rukia yang seperti itu. Membuat Rukia blushing adalah hobinya, karena di matanya, Rukia yang sedang blushing terlihat sangat imut.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka. Haruto menatap Ichigo dengan tajam dan aura membunuh. Setelah itu, ia menatap Rukia sambil bersumpah " dia pasti akan jadi milikku."

Xxx

Yahooooo ohisashiburi desu!!!!

Akhirnya published juga XDDD

Ayumu lagi lazy mode on, jadi lum ngetik sequelnya.

Dan akhirnya sekarang sudah terbit!!!

Yei yei yei

Maaf ya kalo chapter 1 sudah membosankan…dan gomenasai kalau ada typo ga jelas….

Ayumu sedang disibukkan dengan segudang tugas….

Sore jya, minna-san….

Review wa onegaishimasu!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 : Pria Misterius

Summary : Rukia mengajak Haruto, si anak baru, untuk makan bersama di atap. Ichigo yang cemburu hanya bisa memberikan deathglarenya pada Rukia dan Haruto. Apa yang akan direncanakan Haruto untuk mendapatkan Rukia?

Disclaimer : duh….harus berapa kali Ai bilang, seh…Bleach itu punya bang tite kubo….

**Chapter 2 : Penyerang Misterius**

"Ayo Rukia, kita ke atap!" ajak Ichigo.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Jawab Rukia sambil mengambil bentou dari tasnya.

Setelah Rukia menghampiri Ichigo, Ichigo segera menggenggam tangan Rukia. Selama mereka berjalan menuju atap, banyak tatapan mata yang mengamati mereka berdua. Walaupun sudah jadian setengah tahun lebih, orang-orang di sekolah masih sering membicarakan mereka berdua. Mungkin karena mereka adalah pasangan yang unik. Semua orang heran, kenapa mereka yang sering (baca: selalu) bertengkar, bisa saling menyukai, bahkan sampai jadian. Awet, pula. Sampai saat ini, hal itu masih menjadi mistery. Hanya yang bersangkutan saja yang tahu.

Xxx

"Seperti biasa, kalian selalu mesra, ya…" kata Mizuiro sambil tersenyum saat melihat Ichigo sedang disuapi makanan oleh Rukia.

Rukia langsung blushing, sedangkan Ichigo cuek-cuek aja.

"Minna!! Ayo makan sama-sama!" ajak Orihime dengan penuh energi.

Setelah pesta kelulusan sekolah, Orihime sering bersama Uryuu. Walaupun sering bersama, tetapi hatinya masih tertuju pada Ichigo. Hatinya masih sakit bila melihat Ichigo bersama Rukia. Apalagi saat mereka berdua sedang bermesraan. Hati Orihime bagaikan disayat pisau.

Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Uryuu, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, dan Mizuiro duduk melingkar di dekat pagar pembatas. Rukia duduk disamping Ichigo, Orihime duduk diantara Uryuu dan Chad duduk disebelah Ichigo, Keigo disamping Rukia dan Tatsuki diantara Mizuiro dan Uryuu. Selama makan siang, Keigo terus mengobrol (baca : mengganggu) dengan Rukia. Beberapa kali sebuah tinju matang berhasil mendarat dengan lancar di wajah Keigo. Kejadian itu membuktikan betapa besar perasaan saying –cemburu- Ichigo pada Rukia.

Saat sedang menyuapi Ichigo, Rukia melihat Haruto membuka pintu atap. Rukia merasa kasihan padanya, karena sepertinya Haruto akan makan sendirian. Karena itu, Rukia memutuskan untuk mengajaknya makan bersama.

"Ijima-kun!!!" panggil Rukia dari kejauhan.

Orang yang dipanggil pun menoleh kearah Rukia dan menghampirinya karena Rukia melambai-lambaikan tangannya tanda bahwa ia ingin Haruto ke tempatnya.

"Ijima-kun, kamu makan sendiri, ya?" tanya Rukia dengan senyum innocentnya. Orang yang ditanya pun langsung blushing dan menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

"I—iya, Kuchiki-san"

"Kamu mau tidak makan bersama kami? Daripada makan sendiri, lebih baik makan bersama-sama kami disini!" ajak Rukia.

"Hmm..saya mau, sih, tapi apa boleh?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kan aku yang mengajak, jadi kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Yaah, saya tidak enak saja pada…" jawab Haruto sambil melirik kearah Ichigo.

Rukia yang mengetahui hal ini langsung melirik Ichigo dari ujung matanya. Ia melihat mata Ichigo mengatakan, _"kenapa kau mengajaknya?"_. Tapi Rukia tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali menatap Haruto sambil mengatakan, "tidak masalah. Ichigo menerima kehadiranmu dengan senang hati!".

Ichigo memberikan deathglarenya kepada Rukia dan hal ini disadari Rukia meskipun ia tidak menatap Ichigo secara langsung. Rukia tahu, makna dari tatapan Ichigo itu berarti, _"siapa yang bilang kalau aku menerimanya dengan senang hati?"._

Setelah mendengar hal itu, Haruto segera duduk di lantai, mengambil tempat dibelakang Rukia. Agar tidak terasa sunyi denga kehadiran Haruto, Rukia mengajaknya mengobrol dengan melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Ijima-kun. Kenapa kau pindah ke Karakura?" tanya Rukia.

"Pekerjaan Ayahku dipindahkan ke kota ini. Ayah tidak mungkin meninggalkan aku sendiri, jadi beliau mengajak aku juga." Jawab Haruto.

"Memangnya ayahmu bekerja apa?" celetuk Orihime.

"Beliau bekerja disebuah perusahaan. Ia memegang posisi sebagai pengurus jalur hubungan antara satu perusahaan dengan perusahaan yang lain. Karena ada masalah dengan perusahaan yang memegang saham di tempat Ayahku bekerja, beliau harus datang langsung ke pemegang saham itu dan menyelesaikan masalahnya." Jelas Haruto panjang lebar.

"Hee…sepertinya ayahmu sibuk sekali?" ujar Tatsuki.

"Yaah begitulah. Ayahku jarang berada dirumah, tapi ia tetap menghubungiku dari kantornya, untuk mengetahui keadaanku."

'Waahh..ayah yang perhatian, ya! Aku ingin sekali mempunyai orang tua seperti itu!" kata Keigo dengan nada riangnya.

"Ahahaha. Aku bersyukur memiliki ayah seperti beliau. Meskipun tidak memiliki Ibu, asalkan ada ayahku, aku merasa akan baik-baik saja."

Makan siang pun berlangsung dengan damai. Canda dan tawa terus menghiasi kelompok ini. Semua terlihat menyukai kehadiran Haruto, kecuali Ichigo. Ia merasa tidak menyukai Haruto. Ichigo tidak tahu apa, tapi yang ia tahu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa ia tidak menyukai anak baru itu.

Xxxx

"Maaf ya teman-teman, aku harus ke perpustakaan. Ada buku yang lupa kukembalikan." Ujar Haruto tiba-tiba, membuat semua terkejut.

"Jangan sampai nyasar, ya, Ijima-kun! Sekolah ini besar, lho!" seru Keigo dengan tawanya yang lebar.

"Kalu nyasar, ya tinggal tanya sama siswa yang lalu lalang aja, gampang, kan?" jawab Mizuiro yang sedang memainkan jari-jarinya pada handphonenya.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, Mizuiro!" ucap Keigo kesal.

"Aku juga tidak bicara padamu. Aku bicara pada Ijima-san"

"Kau—"

"Cuekin aja mereka. Hati-hati ya Ijima-kun." Kata Rukia dengan high-pitched-school girl-voice nya.

Saat mendengar suara Rukia, Ichigo langsung merinding.

"Iya. Terima kasih minna, sudah bersedia mengajakku makan bersama kalian." Ucap Haruto sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak masalah, Ijima-kun. Kami senang kok makan bersamamu." Jawab Orihime riang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi duluan, ya!"

Haruto pun berlalu. Semua mata segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Ichigo sesaat setelah Haruto menutup pintu atap. Ichigo yang merasa di tatap pun langsung berkomentar.

"Apa?"

"Kau sedang bad mood, ya?" tanya Ishida.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja? Kau juga tidak mau disuapi Kuchiki-san" sambung Ishida.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan disuapi olehnya."

"Ooh..jadi kau bosan ya aku suapi? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mau dan tidak akan pernah mau menyuapimu lagi!" seru Rukia sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh— bukan begitu begitu maksudku. Hoi, kau mau kemana?"tanya Ichigo panik karena Rukia marah.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Rukia ketus.

"Kuchiki-san, kau mau kemana?" tanya Orihime lembut.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Aku sudah selesai makan, jadi mau mencuci tanganku." Jawab Rukia.

Ichigo hanya bisa memandang punggung Rukia yang telah mulai berjalan menuju pintu atap dengan tatapan sedih.

"Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya marah."kata Ichigo diiringi desahan.

"Salahmu sendiri, mengatakan hal seperti itu." Sahut Tatsuki kasar.

"Aku kan tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Kau hanya cemburu pada Ijima, kan?" tanya Chad.

"HAH?? Siapa juga yang cemburu sama anak baru itu?"

"Ya, kau, lah. Memangnya siapa lagi?" sahut semuanya berbarengan.

Ichigo hanya bisa sweetdrop melihat kekompakkan teman-temannya di saat yang tidak berguna.

Xxxx

Diwaktu yang sama, Rukia sedang berjalan menuju toilet wanita. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Ichigo menyebalkan. Aku tidak mau menyuapinya lagi. Sekalipun dia sakit, aku tidak mau mempedulikannya lagi."

Tidak terasa Rukia sudah sampai di toilet wanita. Dengan segera ia membuka pintunya dan masuk kedalam. Ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan memutar kran air. Sabun cuci tangan yang ada disebelah kran air segera digunakannya dan di gosok-gosokkan ketangannya. Karena sedang sibuk mencuci tangan, Rukia tidak menyadari sosok seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Orang itu menyekap mulut Rukia dan mengangkat tubuh Rukia. Ia membawa Rukia masuk kedalam salah satu kamar mandi dan segera mengunci pintunya tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang berada dimulut Rukia. Rukia terus meronta-ronta dan berusaha memukul si penyerangnya, tetapi tangannya tidak bisa digunakan karena orang asing itu telah menggenggam kuat tangan Rukia. Merasa ada celah untuk berteriak, Rukia menarik nafas panjang-panjang untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"ICHIGOOOO!!!!"

--

Di atap, Ichigo mendengar suara Rukia. Dengan segera ia bangkit berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu atap. Teman-temannya yang mendengar suara Rukia pun mengikuti Ichigo.

"Rukia…" ucap Ichigo dalam hatinya.

--

"ICHI—hmf—" Rukia tidak bisa melanjutkan teriakannya karena si penyerangnya membungkam mulut Rukia dengan menciumnya. Ciumannya begitu kasar dan penuh dengan nafsu. Rukia merasa kesakitan karena bibirnya berdarah. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan menangis saat ia merasakan tangan orang misterius itu mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. Tangan Rukia mulai terasa sakit karena diangkat keatas dan digenggam kuat dengan satu tangan si pria misterius.

"_Ichigo…"_

Chapter 2, End

Hontouni gomenasai…kalo ceritanya membosankan

Ai juga telat banget update chapter 2…

Penyakit Ai lagi kumat…

Ada yang tahu penyakit apakah itu???

Oya, ada yang tahu susunan posisi Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya duduk saat makan siang di atap? Kalau ada, PMs Ai, ya ^^ ini cuma tebak-tebakkan aja….

Hmm maaf neh, Ai bikin scene Rukia di kiss sama pria misterius *bersujud*. Ai bermaksud membuat Rukia mengalami trauma atas kejadian yang dialaminya .

Ai ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader yang sudah setia membaca fic buatan Ai…

Yak..chapter 2 telah selesai.

Silahkan tekan yang ijo-ijo di bawah ini, ya…..

Mata Aeru yo ne…

Aizawa Ayumu


	3. Chapter 3 : Di Kamar Mandi

Summary : Sequel "Baru Kusadari". Rukia diserang? (Sebut saja pria misterius itu si "X"). Siapa yang melakukannya? Apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan? Ga tahu harus nulis apa, jadi….Baca aja, dech.

Disclaimer : Suatu hari nanti, Bleach akan menjadi milikku!! *Disambit panci sama om Kubo Taito*

**Chapter 3 : Di Kamar Mandi**

"Hmft!!"

"Ssstt… jangan berisik, kucing manis. Aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku hanya ingin merasakan dirimu, tubuhmu." Bisik si "X" sambil melumat bibir terus meraba-raba tubuh Rukia. Dengan kasar, dia merobek blazer dan kemeja Rukia. Biasanya, Rukia bisa menghajar pria dengan mudah. Tapi entah kenapa, saat ini ia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk melawan. Kali ini, rasa takut berhasil mengalahkan tenaganya. Rukia hanya bisa diam, pasrah, menangis dan menangis. Hanya itu yang bisa Rukia lakukan. Saat si "X" berusaha membuka rok Rukia, tiba-tiba saja pintu toilet wanita terbuka secara paksa. Pintu itu roboh sampai terpental ditendang Ichigo.

"Rukia!! Kau dimana!!" teriak Ichigo panik dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Ichigo membuka pintu kamar mandi satu persatu. Rukia yang menyadari kedatangan Ichigo, berusaha untuk memberontak agar bisa berteriak memanggil Ichigo. Si "X" yang mulai panik akhirnya melepaskna Rukia dan berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Saat Ichigo sedang memeriksa tiap pintu, si "X" muncul di pintu ke-3 dari jendela luar. Ichigo yang sedang panik mode on + marah langsung mengejar si "X" dan dengan segera ia memukulnya.

"Jangan kabur, brengsek!!"

BUKKK

"Argh!!"

Alhasil, si "X" mendapat pukulan di punggungnya, tetapi ia berhasil meloloskan diri.

"Tunggu!! Jangan kabur, kau!!" teriak Ichigo sambil menaikkan kakinya ke palang jendela, siap untuk melompat dan mengejar si "X".

"Jangan dikejar, Ichigo!" ujar Tatsuki agak keras sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu. Kau harus menemani Kuchiki-san!" sambung Ishida.

Setelah mendengar ucapan kedua temannya, Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia yang masih berada didalam salah satu kamar mandi.

"Ruki—a…." ucap Ichigo, terpotong saat melihat kondisi Rukia.

Bibirnya berdarah, kemejanya sobek, roknya hamper terlepas, tanggannya merah karena digenggam keras, ada bekas kiss mark di lehernya, dan tubuh mungilnya bergetar.

"Kuchiki-san.." pangil Orihime pelan.

"Rukia!" Ichigo segera melepas blazernya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil Rukia.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo lembut sambil memeluk Rukia.

"I—Ichi—go…Ichigo!" Rukia pun menangis sekeras-kerasnya dipelukan Ichigo

"Ssstt..Sudah, sudah, tenang saja. Aku ada disini."

"Ta—tapi …A—aku….."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Orang itu tidak akan datang lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhmu seujung kuku pun. Karena itu, kau tidak perlu takut lagi, ya. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Ehm.."

"Kurosaki. Sebaiknya kau bawa Kuchiki-san ke UKS. Dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, sangat tidak mungkin ia mengikuti pelajaran. Aku akan memberitahu para guru tentang kejadian ini." Ujar Ishida.

"Baiklah. Tolong ya, Ishida." Pinta Ichigo.

Rukia segera dibawa ke UKS. Ichigo menggendong tubuh Rukia dengan _bridal style_. Saat sedang menuju UKS, banyak suara bisikan siswa-siswi Karakura High School. Semuanya bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Ada juga yang merasa iri dengan pemandangan Ichigo menggendong Rukia.

"So sweet…"

"Aku juga mau digengong seperti itu!"

"Kurosaki seperti pangeran, ya!"

"Pangeran yang menyelamatkan tuan Putri"

Ichigo yang mendengar bisik-bisik itu hanya berblushing ria, sedangkan tuan putri yang sedang dibicarakan malah asik-asikan tidur.

~ Chapter 3, End ~

XXX

Nya..?? Pendek banget, ya??

Hontouni gomenasai..updatenya super lelet..

Ai lagi malez mode on, nih..jadinya, ya..gitu dech..

Oya, Ai update chapter ke-4 mungkin lusa. Karena Ai juga sedang disibukkan mengetik tugas sekolah.

Arigatou gozaimasu ya ng dah R&R…dan maaf ga bisa membalas disini…

Terus, ada yang pernah nanya, "Aizawa Ayumu itu tokoh di Anime Absolute Boy, kan?"

Dan jawaban Ai adalah "Bingo!!100 untukmu!!"

Kyaa….tidak disangka ada juga yang suka film ini…!! ^^

Baiklah…sekarang itu saja….

R&R, ya…..XDDD


	4. Chapter 4 : Di UKS

**Summary : Rukia berhasil diselamatkan. Ichigo membawanya ke ruang UKS. Apa saja yang akan Ichigo bicarakan dengan Mikami-sensei, guru yang menjaga UKS?? Seperti apa reaksi Rukia saat melihat Ichigo??**

**Disclaimer : mmmmm….dah tahu, lah…siapa lagi kalau bukan Kubo-sensei!! XDD**

**Chapter 4 : Di UKS**

Di ruang UKS

"Permisi! Mikami-sensei." Salam Ichigo saat memasuki ruang UKS.

"Iya, ada yang bisa kuban— astaga, apa yang terjadi, Kurosaki?" tanya Mikami-sensei kaget saat melihat Rukia.

"Tadi ada sedikit masalah. Saya tidak mau mebicarakannya, karena kalau saya mengingat kejadian tadi, rasanya saya ingin meledak." Jelas Ichigo dengan kerutan permanent di dahinya yang semakin dalam.

"Kalau sensei mau tahu kejadiannya, sensei bisa tanya ke guru lain, karena saat ini teman-teman saya sedang menjelaskan kejadiaanya." Sambung Ichigo sambil menyelimuti Rukia.

"Hmm. Lalu, apa dia terluka?"

"Bibirnya berdarah dan sepertinya pergelangan tangannya sedikit memar." Ichigo menjawab dengan nada kesal. Tiap kali melihat luka di bibir dan tangan Rukia, Ichigo selalu merasa ingin mengamuk. Ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya atas luka yang dialami Rukia. Ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dan menerima permintaan maf si pelaku (kalau si pelaku minta maaf).

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan merawatnya. Biarkan Kuchiki-san istirahat disini sampai pulang sekolah. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas" saran Mikami-sensei kepada Ichigo yang tengah membelai lembut rambut Rukia.

"Saya ingin menemaninya disini. Bagi saya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah Rukia, bukan pelajaran. Kalau Rukia dibiarkan sendirian disini, saya takut akan terjadi sesuatu padanya." Jawab Ichigo dengan tegas.

"Taoi saya ka nada disini menemaninya"

"Bukannya saya tidak percaya pada sensei. Walaupun sensei berada disini, tapi ada beberapa saat dimana sensei harus meninggalkan ruangan ini mekipun hanya sebentar. Saya hanya ingin waspada saja." Jelas Ichigo kepada Mikami-sensei dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Sepertinya Kuchiki-san sangat berarti bagimu, ya?" tanya Mikami-sensei dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hai. Kono sekai de ichiban taisetsuna hito wa…Rukia da,* " ucap Ichigo pelan. Sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya. Matanya menyiratkan cinta yang sangat dalam. Siapapun yang melihat tatapan Ichigo itu, pasti langsung menyadari perasaannya terhadap Rukia.

"Saya pernah hampir kehilangan Rukia, dan saya tidak ingin mengalami ataupun membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi. Meskipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawa, saya akan melindunginya." Sambung Ichigo mantap. Api kemarahan dan perasaan ingin melindungi berkobar di matanya.

"Saya mengerti. Kamu boleh tunggu disini. Kalau ada perlu, panggil saya saja." Kata Mikami-sensei mengerti alasan Ichigo.

"Ehm. Arigatou, Mikami-sensei"

XXxxxXX

2 jam kemudian

2 jam telah berlalu, tetapi Rukia masih belum bangun. Ichigo mulai merasa panik dengan kondisinya.

"Mikami-sensei, sudah 2 jam, tapi Rukia masih belum bangun. Apa benar dia baik-baik saja? Tanya Ichigo dari kursi disamping ranjang tempat Rukia tertidur.

"Saya rasa hal yang membuat kondisi Kuchiki-san seperti ini adalah trauma."

"Trauma?"

"Iya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya Kuchiki-san mengalami pelecehan seperti itu. Rasa takut dan shock membuatnya mengalami trauma. Apa kamu pernah mencoba melakukan hal yang sama kepada Kuchiki-san?" tanya Mikami-sensei kepada Ichigo setelah menjelaskan keadaan Rukia dari meja kerjanya.

"Ap—apa???? Tentu saja tidak pernah! Mana mungkin saya berani melakukan hal 'itu'! " Ichigo menjawab sambil gelagapan dan dalam sekejap wajah Ichigo menjadi merah semerah rambut Renji.

"Ah..masa, sih????" ledek Mikami-sensei tersenyum jahil.

"Ya..Kalu menginginkannya sih pernah, "Author : Nah…ketahuan, Ichi mesum juga, ya..; Ichi : Maklum, turunan dari old-man; Author : nyahahhahaha Buah memang tidak pernah jatuh jauh dari Pohonnya ; Ichi : so' peribahasa, loe! Mending tuch perigahasa bener!), tapi mana berani saya melakukannya. Bisa-bisa di hajar, atau mungkin dipotong-potong."

"Sama siapa?" tanya Mikami-sensei dengan polosnya.

"Rukia, lah! Siapa lagi! Kalo yang dipotong-potong, itu baru sama kakaknya." Ichigo menjawab rada sewot.

"Owh..memangnya Kuchiki-san bisa menghajar Kurosaki-kun? Kekuatannya kan beda, apalagi ukuran tubuh."

"Ckckckck jangan salah, sensei. Walaupun midget begini, tapi tenaganya luar biasa, bagaikan superman, Hercules, Songoku, Bezita, Buh, Tsunade, bahkan Hulk (O.o)"

"Wow..mengangumkan…kalau begitu—"

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Belum selesai Mikami-sensei berbicara, bel dari speaker pengumumna sekolah berbunyi.

"Panggilan kepada Mikami-sensei, panggilan kepada Mikami-sensei, diaharap segera datang ke kanor kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Sekali lagi, kepada Mikami-sensei, panggilan kepada Mikami-sensei, diaharap segera datang ke kanor kepala sekolah sekarang juga."

"Sepertinya saya harus pergi. Kamu bisa sendiri disini, kan?" tanya Mikami-sensei setelah mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu."

Mikami-sensei pun pergi ke kantor kepala sekolah, meninggalkan Ichigo berdua saja dengan Rukia.

Tik Tik Tik

Ruangan UKS diselimuti kesunyian. Hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar. Yang bisa Ichigo lakukan disaat seperti itu hanya diam memandangi Rukia. Dia terus berpikir, kenapa hal sekejam ini harus dialami Rukia? Gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pelecehan seksual, harus menjadi korban?

Memang benar, diluar Rukia terlihat gagah berani. Selalu berdiri dengan tegap dan penuh harga diri, mempertlihatkan charisma seorang Kuchiki. Tapi di mata Ichigo, Rukia hanyalah seorang gadis polos tidak berdosa yang mudah sekali hancur seperti sebuah gelas kaca. Pandangan itulah yang membuat Ichigo begitu super duper overprotective pada Rukia. Saat Ichigo terhanyut dalam pikirannya, ada sebuah suara yang memaksanya keluar dari alam pikirannya.

"Ehm.."

"Rukia? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Kau minum? Atau mau makan?" tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi sambil menggengam tangan Rukia.

"KYAAA!!!"

"Huwaaa.!! Ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku! Menjauh dariku! Tidak!!!" Rukia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari wajahnya. Ia terus memberontak, berusaha menjauh dari Ichigo

"Ru—Rukia…Kena—pa kau….."

~Chapter 4, End~

Ow…apa yang terjadi pada Rukia????

Kenapa ia berteriak???

Temukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya!! ;P

Hontouni arigatou bwat yang dah review!!!

Nah, saatnya membalas…..

**Rukiahinata : **wah..Ai juga ga tahu kenapa ada 2…iya..untung Ichi segera datang,,kalo ga, entah bagaimana nasib Rukia T.T. makacih ya dah mu R&R ^^

**Sora Chand : **mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, sora-chand. Karena tugas ngetik sedangmenumpuk, jadi Ai harus membagi waktu antara mengetik tugas sekolah dengan mengetik fic ini.

**Kuroi no yuki : **makacih dah bilang fic ini seru..^^ maca cih ga tahu siapa si "X" itu??? Arigatou dah R&R XDD

**Rukiahinata (yang ga online) : **iya! Berani bener ntu orang melecehkan Rukia!! Ayo Ichi!! Potong-potong aja dya pake zangetsu!!

**'Ruki-chan' pipy : ** maaph lagi, chapternya kependekan……iya, untung Ichi segera datang…

**Zheone Quin : ** iya bener!! Siapa sih yang berani melakukan itu pada Ruki-nee????? *belaga pilon, padahal Ai yang bwat naskahnya,pasti tahu*

**Aine Higurashi : **ehehehe maaph ya Ai dah bikin Ai (?) kecewa…..waduh..ada 2 Ai O.o ..XDDDDD

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : **kyaaa….Kuchiki-san, kita bertemu lagi……wow…makacih dah dibilang gy scene yang bagus ^^…maaf ya klo nanggung XP

**Sevachi 'Ryuuki J' : **hontouni gomenasai, Ryuuki-san…..kependekan nih……Ai akan usahakan untuk memperpanjangnya….^^

**Aya-na Byakkun : **yei!!!ni dya pelanggan setia Ai!!! *ngomong pake gaya Urahara*. Makacih ya Aya-chan..dah mu R&R ^^. Sabar aja, nanti juga taw sapa si Mr. X itu. Tapi jangan ngacungin golok ke Ai, dunk..jadi takut nih…. =,='

XXxxxXX

Makacih ya bwat yang dah review….

Sudah bersedia membaca fic Ai yang abal-abal n membosankan…..

Ai mu minta maaf lagi kalo chapter 3 kependekan…..Ai sudah menjelaskan alasannya, kan???maph juga kalo masih ada typo atau kalimat ga jelas. Kali ini, chapternya lumayan, kan??ga sependek yang chapter 3….

Oya, kemungkinan Ai akan mengupdate chapter 5 hari minggu. Mulai besok sampai sabtu adalah hari yang sangat mustahil untuk mengetik, karena Ai harus mempersiapkan diri untuk ikut olympiade Astronomi pada hari sabtu, 3 april 2010.

Mohon doa dan restu (?) nya, ya…

Doa'kan semoga Ai bisa lulus seleksi tingkat kabupaten se-Tangerang Selatan…

Ayo tekan yang ijo-ijo dibawah ini dengan semangat bertarungnya Zaraki Kenpachi!!!

Sore jya, mata ne!!! ^^

~Aizawa Ayumu~


	5. Chapter 5 : Sosok Misterius

**Summary : Rukia sudah membuka matanya. Akan tetapi, reaksi yang Ichigo dapat dari Rukia diluar dugaan. Kenapa Rukia berteriak? Apa yang akan Ichigo lakukan?**

**Disclaimer : 1juta tahun lagi Bleach akan diwariskan padaku! Bwahahahaha *dibankai Kubo-sensei* **

**Chapter 5 : Sosok Misterius**

"Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku! Menjauh dariku! Tidak!!!" Rukia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari wajahnya. Ia terus memberontak, berusaha menjauh dari Ichigo

"Ru—Rukia…Kena—pa kau….."

Bugh..

"GYAA!!" sebuah pukulan berhasil mendarat tepat di hidung Ichigo.

"Ugh..Rukia!!"

"Jangan! Jangan sakiti aku! Kumohon, jangan sentuh aku!!"

"Rukia, tenanglah! Ini aku, Ichigo!"

"Tidak! Lepaskan A—ku.."

"Sstt..Rukia, ini aku, Ichigo. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku ingin melindungimu. Sudah, jangan takut lagi…" Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan erat sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Ichi—go?"

"Iya, ini aku." Jawab Ichigo sambil terus membelai rambut Rukia.

"I—Ichi..hiks hiks..aku takut…" Rukia membalas pelukan Ichigo dan menangis.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengalami hal seperti itu lagi. Jangan menangis lagi, ya"

"Ehm…" Rukia mempererat pelukannya dan memendamkan wajahnya ke dada Ichigo.

"Kalau kau masih lelah, tidur saja lagi. Aku akan disini menjagamu."

"Janji, ya, Ichi tidak akan pergi."

"Iya, aku janji."

Dengan cepat, Rukia kembali ke alam mimpi. Kali ini, ia tidur dengan wajah tenang dan damai, tidak ada kerutan di dahinya. Selama Rukia tidur, Ichigo terus membelai rambut Rukia dengan lembut. Belaian itu membuat Rukia tidur dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

XXxxXX

1 jam kemudian

"Maaf ya lama." Sapa Mikami-sensei saat memasuki ruang UKS.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok sensei." Sahut Ichigo.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Tadi Rukia sempat bangun sebentar, tapi saya suruh tidur lagi."

"Apa ada yang aneh saat ia bangun?"

"Tadi Rukia teriak-teriak, seperti orang yang ketakutan. Sepertinya benar apa kata sensei, Rukia mengalami trauma dan shock berat." Wajah Ichigo menjadi sedih saat mengingat reaksi Rukia tadi.

"Hmm. Itu reaksi yang wajar bagi seseorang yang baru saja mengalami hal seburuk itu. Saya sudah mendengar ceritanya dari kepala sekolah. Ishida-kun sudah memberitahu kepada semua guru tentang masalah ini." Mikami-sensei menjelaskan apa yang telah ia ketahui sat dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Oya sensei, bisa tolong jaga Rukia sebentar? Saya mau ke toilet." Pinta Ichigo sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Oh, iya, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi sebentar."

Ichigo pun berlalu. Tinggallah Rukia berdua dengan Mikami-sensei. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Mikami-sensei duduk dikursinya dan mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan. Saat sedang menulis, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan muncullah beberapa siswa siswi yang sudah tidak asing lagi.

"Mikami-sensei! Apa Kuchiki-san ada?" tanya Orihime dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Iya, ada. Itu, di ranjang yang ada di pojok." Sahut Mikami-sensei sambil menunjuk ke ranjang yang ada di dekat jendela.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tatsuki bertanya sambil menuju ke tempat Rukia berada bersama dengan yang lainnya.

"Kuchiki-san mengalami trauma dan shock. Jadi, mungkin keadaannya belum stabil."

"Kuchiki-san…"Orihime memanggil Rukia dengan lembut sambil memegang tangan Rukia.

"KYAAA…!!!!"

"Kuchiki-san??" Orihime menatap Rukia dengan penuh keheranan.

Tiba-tiba Rukia berteriak sesaat setelah merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuhnya. Reaksinya sama seperti saat melihat Ichigo tadi.

"Jangan sentuh aku!! Pergi! Menjauh kalian!!" Rukia masih terus berteriak tidak karuan. Membuat Orihime dan yang lainnya bingung.

"Kuchiki-san, ada apa??" Uryuu bertanya sambil berusaha menenangkan Rukia dengan memegang bahunya.

Bola mata Rukia membesar dan menunjukkan ketakutan yang sangat besar. Teriakannya semakin menjadi-jadi, air mata terus mengalir dari matanya.

"Lepaskan!! Jangan sentuh aku!! Pergi!!jangan sakiti aku!!"

"Jangan sentuh Rukia!!"

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat di ambang pintu,Ichigo berdiri dengan wajah panik dan khawatir. Terlihat sekali kalau ia habis berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, karena keringat mengalir deras dari wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Ichigo?" tanya Tatsuki heran.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Sstt Rukia, sudah, jangan takut, mereka tidak akan melukaimu. Kau ingat mereka, kan? Mereka teman-temanmu." Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Rukia dengan memeluknya lagi.

"Ichigo, suruh mereka pergi! Aku takut! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kumohon." Pinta Rukia dengan wajah yang memelas dan penuh ketakutan.

"Iya, aku tahu. Jangan takut lagi, ya. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu. Dari tadi menangis terus." Ujar Ichigo lembut.

"Iya."

"Maaf minna. Sebaiknya kalian jangan dekat-dekat dengan Rukia dulu. Dia masih shock, tadi juga reaksinya saat melihatku sama persisi seperti yang barusan." Jelas Ichigo sambil menutupi tubuh Rukia dengan selimut.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kami." Pinta Uryuu.

"Iya, tenang saja. Pasti kujelaskan, karena aku juga membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

"Bantuan?"

"Iya. Bantuan untuk melindungi Rukia selagi aku tidak ada disampingnya."

"Masalah itu serahkan saja pada kami. Sekarang, tugasmu adalah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Kuchiki-san!" perintah Uryuu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Jangan sok memerintah, kau!" bentak Ichigo.

XXxxXX

Ichigo menjelaskan semuanya kepada teman-temannya, tentang apa yang sedang dialami Rukia. Kenyataan bahwa orang yang bisa Rukia percaya saat ini hanyalah Ichigo seorang, membuat semuanya kaget sekaligus bingung.

Kenapa cuma Ichigo saja yang tidak ditakuti?

Itulah yang dipikirkan semuanya. Apa alasan hingga Rukia bisa begitu mempercayai Ichigo? Apa karena Ichigo itu pacarnya? Tapi dalam keadaan tidak stil seperti sekarang ini, Rukia tidak akan bisa membedakan mana yang baik dan mana yang jahat, kan? Atau mungkin karena Ichigo lah yang telah menyelamatkan Rukia saat di serang?

"Ehmm.."

"Kau sudah bangun, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Iya. Sekarang jam berapa? Sudah hampir jam pulang sekolah. Kenapa?"

"Aku mau pulang."

"Oh, baiklah, kita pulang saja. Kau bisa jalan sendiri?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Kakiku lemas sekali, seperti jelly."

"Ya sudah, tunggu sebentar, ya, aku ambil tas kita dulu."

Ichigo berjalan ke meja gugu UKS dan mengambil tas miliknya dan Rukia. Setelah diambil, ia segera berjalan kembali ke tempat Rukia dan menggendongnya dengan bridal style. (A/N : kyaa mau dunk di gendong bridal style sama Ichi!!! .)

XXxxXX

"IICCCHHHIIIGGGOOO!!!!!"

"Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat Old Man!!!!" teriak Ichigo sambil menendang wajah ayahnya.

"Ugh..tendangan yang luar biasa, anakku. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ayah ajarkan pada—mu….aaarrgghhhh….Rukia-chan!!! Apa yang terjadi padamu, my third daughter????"

"kyaa…!!"

"Menjauh darinya! Dan jangan sentuh!!" bentak Ichigo sambil menjauhkan Rukia dari Isshin.

"Okaeri, Onii-chan, Rukia-nee, makan malam hampir siap, mandilah du—lu, ya ampun, Rukia-nee, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuzu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kujelaskan nanti. Yang pasti, untuk sementara ini jangan dekati dan jangan sentuh Rukia." Pinta Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

XXxxXX

Di kamar Ichigo

"Kau mandi duluan saja, ya. Aku mau menjelaskan pada yang lainnya tentang keadaanmu dulu." Ucap Ichigo setelah menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya.

"Tapi…."

"Tenang saja. Rumah ini aman, kok. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu kalau kau sudah berada di daerah kekuasaanku." Jelas Ichigo sambil memberikan senyuman hangat.

"Baiklah. Tapi antar aku sampai di depan kamar mandi." Pinta Rukia dengan puppy-dog-eyes nya yang muncul bukan karena sengaja, melainkan karena memang muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Iya, aku antar. Ambil baju ganti dulu sana."

Rukia pun mengambil baju gantinya yang ada di closet Ichigo. Baju yang di ambil Rukia adalah baju terusan berlengan pendek berwarna biru muda, dengan kerah square dan spaghetti strap di pinggiran roknya.

"Ayo. Aku sudah bawa baju ganti."

"Iya. Bisa jalan sendiri, kan?" tanya Ichigo yang siap memberi tumpangan piggy back.

"Bisa. Tapi kalau kau mau memberi tumpangan, boleh saja." Rukia menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nah,begitu, dong. Kau lebih cantik kalau tersenyum." Ledek Ichigo.

Rukia berblushing ria mendengar pendapat Ichigo. Dengan segera ia melompat ke punggung Ichigo untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti rambut Renji.

"Ahahaha kau malu, ya. Kalau begitu, let's go ke kamar mandi!!" (maklum, Ichigo ga bisa bahasa Inggris)

"Hei! Jangan berlari, nanti aku jatuh!" Rukia mempererat pegangannya pada leher Ichigo.

"Tenang saja, mana mungkin aku menjatuhkan tuan putri. "

Bla bla bla bla bla. Masih banyak yang Ichigo bicarakan dengan Rukia saat dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mandi. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesosok bayangan yang sedang mengamati mereka dari atap rumah tetangga.

"Hmm…Shinigami daikou, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau pasti akan menjadi milikku."

~Chapter 5, End~

XXxxXX

Yeah!! Chapter 5 selesai juga!! Sesuai janji, Ai update chapter 5 di hari minggu.

Fuuh…olympiade yang sulit….padahal Ai ikut astronomi, tapi kenapa soal yang muncul malah Matematika, Fisika dan bahasa Inggris???

Ai kira salah soal…..

Oc, waktunya membalas review…….

XXxxXX

**Hira-Hikashi Dark Butterfly : **iya..Rukia yang malang..Hiks papa, koq,,yang penting dah mau R&R..makacih ya..^^

**kuroi no yuki : **nyehehehehehe ga mungkin lah Ichigo yang jadi si "X" itu..kan Ichi itu pangeran penyelamat Rukia….(Ichi : wow ..thnx ya q di sebut pangeran ; Ai : macama Ichi ^^). Klo masalah sapa si "X" itu, kita lihat saja nanti…..makacih ya dah R&R..

**'Ruki-chan' pipy : **Rukia takut sama Ichigo cuma karena trauma aja, koq…makacih dah R&R..^^

**Rukiahinata (yg ga ol): **Ohohohoho Rukia ga amnesia, koq..emang she dya trauma, tapi Cuma shock aja, ga sampe amnesia. Ai ga tega bikin Rukia lupa sama Ichi…T.T.. oya, masalah pake kaya "saya", itu karena Ichigo lagi ngomong sama Mikami-sensei. Kalo ngomong sama yang lebih tua, harus sopan, kan. Makacih ya tas sarannya dan dah R&R ^^

**Aya-na Byakkun " **Aya-chan!!! *peluk-peluk Aya-chan* makacih atas dukungannya…..yosh,,Ai akan berjuang!! XDD

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : ** Ruki ga marah sama Ichi, koq..Cuma kaget aja *mang tampang Ichi begitu menakutkan, ya??*

**Zheone Quin : ** nyahahahaha maaf ya kalo pendek. Habis,,waktu bwat ngetik terbatas banget..ditambah lagi Ai sering banget malez mode on….tenang aja, Ichi ga mirip sama si "X" itu, koq…

**Rukiahinata : **iya, nih..Ichigo khawatir banget..dya dah siap mau ngebunuh orang yang melecehkan ayang Rukia….

**Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou : **kenapa kau kejam sekali!!!Ga peduli sama Rukia, ya??? Tenang aja, walaupun mesum, IChigo emang selalu keren…*Ichi : sembarangan aja lo bilang gw mesum!!!! *. Ohohohoho dah pasti ada kissu nya IchiXRuki..dah baca yang "Baru Kusadari" ? kan disitu ada adegan kissu….

**Aine Higurashi : ** tenang aja Ai-chan..bukan Ichigo koq pelakunya….Rukia Cuma trauma & shock aja…..makacih dah R&R..

XXxxXX

Bwat semua yang dah R&R, hontouni arigatou gozaimasu…….

Truz,,banyak banget yang nanya masalah knapa Rukia teria-teriak gaje…alasannya adalah, karena Rukia trauma & shock atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, jadi dia sensitive banget sama sentuhan….

Tenang..bukan Ichigo koq alas an Rukia takut…

Nah,,dah jelas,kan?? Oya, makacih juga bagi yang sudah mendukung Ai dalam masalah olympiade……

Sekarang waktunya……………….

REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6 : Salah Tuduh?

**Summary : Ichigo menuduh Haruto sebagai orang yang telah menyerang Rukia, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa membuktikannya. Dugaan Ichigo salah? Kalau begitu, siapa yang menyerang Rukia?Dan siapa lagi murid baru itu??**

**Disclaimer : Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ai *di tampol Om Kubo Taito*. Iya iya, punya Kubo-sensei, dech…**

**Chapter 6 : Salah tuduh?**

XXxxXX

~Kurosaki's residence~

"Hiks hiks"

"Huhuhuhu"

"Rukia-nee kasihan sekali, Ayah!!" Yuzu berteriak sambil memeluk Isshin.

"Benar sekali, Yuzu-chan. Rukia-chan yang begitu polos telah mengalami hal yang sangat kejam! Kenapa kau membiarkan hal ini terjadi, Ichigo??!!" ujar Isshin yang tengah menangis dan memeluk Yuzu.

Ichigo pun menjawab sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, " seperti yang kuceritakan tadi, Rukia sedang ke toilet dan aku masih makan di atap. Tidak mungkin aku membuntuti Rukia kemanapun dia pergi, kan? Apalagi di saat dia membutuhkan privasi seperti pergi ke toilet.".

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Ichi-nii?" Karin yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan penjelasan kakaknya, akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, Rukia tidak takut padaku, dan kalian jangan sampai menyentuhnya. Dia sensitive dengan sentuhan. Aku tidak mau Rukia ketakutan lagi." Jelas Ichigo kepada keluarganya.

"Ooohh Masaki!!! Kenapa hal sekejam ini harus terjadi pada putri ketiga kita???" tiba-tiba saja Isshin sudah berada di depan poster raksaksa istrinya tercinta dan menangis disana.

Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah ayahnya yang tidak bisa serius di saat semua sedang mengkhawatirkan Rukia.

"Ichigo!" terdengar suara Rukia dari kamar mandi.

"Iya! Tunggu sebentar! Rukia memanggilku. Dia takut kalau ditinggal sendirian. Karena itu, malam ini Rukia akan tidur dikamarku." Ichigo menjawab panggilan Rukia dan memberitahu kedua adiknya kalau Rukia akan tidur dikamar Ichigo.

"Jaga Rukia-nee baik-baik ya, Onii-chan!" pinta Yuzu sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Iya."

"Jangan sampai Ichi-nii tidur diatasnya, ya!" teriak Karin dari balik sofa.

"Apa maksudmua Karin!!!" bentak Ichigo dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tidak…"

Ichigo!! Jangan lupa pakai ko****!!" Isshin melanjutkan inti kalimat Karin.

"Diam kau pria tua mesum!!"

Secepat kilat, Ichigoberlari menaiki tangga dan menuju kamar mandi. Wajah Ichigo yang tadinya memerah karena ledekan keluarganya, sekarang menjadi lebih merah saat melihat Rukia.

Berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, hanya memakai handuk yang panjangnya sampai 5 cm diatas lutut. Rambutnya basah, menempel ke kulitnya yang pucat. Air menetes dari rambutnya yang masih basah. Melihat penampilan Rukia yang seperti itu, Ichigo langsung nosebleed.

"Ya ampun…" rutuk Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo? Hidungmu kok berdarah?" dengan polosnya Rukia mendekati Ichigo.

"Urgh… gawat ..Hidungku!!" ucap Ichigo panik di dalam hati.

"Ahahahaha tidak apa-apa, kok. Tadi hidungku terbentur dinding, jadinya berdarah, dech. Jangan khawatir. Hahahaha" jawab Ichigo mencari-cari alasan sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"I—Iya. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memakai baju yang kau bawa tadi?"

"Itu..Aku lupa membawa…" rona merah mulai muncul diwajah Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Pa—"

"Pa??" muncul tanda tanya besar diatas kepala Ichigo.

"Pakaian—"

"Memangnya yang kau bawa tadi itu apa? Pakaian, kan?"

"Bukan itu. Maksudku

"Lalu apa?"

"Jangan membuatku mengatakan hal yang memalukan, Ichi."

"Hah?"

"Pakaian dalam" bisik Rukia pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?"

"PAkaian dalam."

"Apa sih? Ngomong yang jelas dong!" Ichigo mulai sewot.

"Pakaian dalam dasar budek!!!!!" teriak Rukia tepat di depan gendang telinga Ichigo.

"Gyaaa!!!"

"Dasar cowo bolot!!"

"Ya maaf, habisnya suaramu kecil banget, sih, jadi ga kedengeran dech."

"Sudah, lupakan. Temani aku ke kamarmu ya, Ichi~" Rukia mengaktifkan puppy-dog-eyes nya.

"Iya iya. Ayo cepat, aku juga mau mandi, tahu."

XXxxXX

Jam 10 malam

"Rukia, malam ini kau tidur di kamarku." Ucap Ichigo memecah keheningan setelah selesai mengerjakan P.R.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku kembali lagi ke kamarku yang sangat kurindukan!" jawab Rukia tersenyum senang.

"Kamarmu?"

"Kamarku di closetmu." Rukia menjawabnya dengan riang.

"Siapa yang bilang kau tidur di closet, hah?"

"Kalau begitu aku tidur dimana?"

"Ya di ranjangku, lah! Dimana lagi? Masa ku suruh kau tidur lantai?"

"Hah?? Ga salah?"

"Agar aku bisa memastikan keselamatanmu saat tidur, kau harus tidur bersamaku."

"Ya, ga masalah, sih. Tapi kau jangan macam-macam, ya!" ancam Rukia.

"Ga akan. Tenang aja, aku bukan Ayahku dan juga bukan Kon. Oya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kon, dia sudah kuberikan pada Yuzu sebagai bostafu-nya, jadi kau tidak perlu takut diganggu olehnya." Jelas Ichigo.

"oohh.."

"Ya sudah, ayo tidur, sudah malam."

"Iya…"

Akhirnya Rukia tidur bersama Ichigo. Rukia tidur di sisi dekat jendela, dan Ichigo di bagian luar. Saat Ichigo mengira Rukia sudah tertidur lelap, ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggul Rukia, bermaksud memeluknya. Rukia yang sebenarnya belum tidur pun tersenyum dan mengucapkan, "arigatou, Ichigo, untuk hari ini. Oyasumi.."

"Jangan dipikirkan, Oyasumi juga." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengecup kening Rukia.

Setelah obrolan singkat itu, mereka berdua pergi ke alam mimpi masing-masing. Mereka tidur sambil berpelukan dan dengan senyuman terukir di wajah masing-masing. Bahkan kerutan permanent yang biasanya Ichigo pakai pun digantikan dengan senyuman lembut.

XXxxXX

Di Karakura High School

Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berjalan menuju kelas. Rukia berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Ichigo. Hal ini di karenakan Rukia takut tersentuh orang lain. Tadinya Ichigo hanya ingin berpegangan tangan saja, tapi ketakutan Rukia ternyata jauh lebih parah. Tangan Ichigo yang digandeng Rukia menyentuh dada Rukia, membuat wajah Ichigo selama perjalanan terus merona merah.

"Senang, sih, tapi malu juga…." Batin Ichigo.

Saat mereka berdua hampir sampai di kelas, tiba-tiba si biang berisik muncul.

"OHAYOUUU ICHIGO!!!" Keigo berteriak sambil berusaha memeluk Ichigo.

BUAKKK

"Ossh, Keigo." Balas Ichigo sambil mengangkat sedikit tangannya dan menjatuhkan Keigo.

"Ohayou, Ichigo." Sapa Mizuiro yang sedang mengetik sms.

"Ohayou, Mizuiro." Ichigo juga membalas dengan cuek.

"Ohayou, Rukia-chan!!" sapa Keigo dengan semangat sambil menepuk bahu Rukia.

"KYAAA!!!" Rukia pun berteriak dan memeluk Ichigo.

"A—ada apa, Rukia-chan??" tanya Keigo yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jangan sentuh Rukia!!!!!" tinju Ichigo berhasil mendarat di kepala Keigo.

"Awwhh….sakit…kau kasar sekali Ichigo….hiks hiks" Keigo pun hanya bisa menangis.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan takut, Rukia. Tadi itu cuma si bodoh Keigo. Dia ga bermaksud menyakitimu, kok." Ucap Ichigo bermaksud menenangkan Rukia.

"I—Iya…." Jawab Rukia dengan mata yang berair.

Ichigo merangkul bahu Rukia agar lebih protective. Orang-orang yangmelihatnya Cuma, "owh..so sweet", atau "Kurosaki-kun protective banget, ya…", atau "enaknya jadi Kuchiki-san….". ya, begitulah. Sebenarnya Ichigo cukup terkenal di kalangan wanita sebagai cowo seksi dan hot. Lumayan pintar dan jago olahraga. Badannya yang kekar berotot, dan matanya yang berwarna cokelat musim gugur seperti batu amber. Cewe mana sih yang ga tergoda dengan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang seperti itu.

Saat memasuki kelas, orang pertama yang Ichigo lihat adalah Haruto. Saat melihat warna dan model rambut Haruto, Ichigo langsung panas, melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Rukia dan dengan cepat berjalan kearah tempat Haruto berada.

BUKK….

Suara benturan yang sangat keras bergema di ruang kelas, menghentikan apapun kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan penghuni kelas tersebut.

Terlihat disana, ada Kurosaki Ichigo yang mendorong bahu Ijima Haruto ke dinding.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ichigo??" terdengar suara Tatsuki dari salah satu meja.

"Kenapa kau mendorongnya, Kurosaki-kun?" kali ini suara Orihime yang terdengar.

"Jangan berkelahi disini, Kurosaki!" perintah Uryuu.

"Memangnya apa yang Ijima-kun lakukan, Kurosaki?" tanya salah satu siswa perempuan dikelas itu.

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilemparkan kepada kedua pria itu. Orang yang ditanya hanya diam dan saling memberikan deathglare.

"Kau orangnya, kan?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara yang pelan tetapi terkandung amarah didalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Haruto balik bertanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!! Pasti kau orang yang kemarin menyerang Rukia, kan!!" bentak Ichigo, membuat semua anak takut padanya.

"Atas dasar apa kau menuduhku, hah?"

"Rambutmu!!" jawab Ichigo masih dengan nada yang keras.

"Rambutku? Hanya karena rambutku kau menuduhku melakukan pelecehan pada Kuchiki-san?" ucap Haruto tidak percaya.

"Rambutmu sama persis dengan orang yang menyerang Rukia kemarin! Selain itu, postur badanmu juga sama dengan pria brengsek itu!"

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai alas an untuk menuduhku. Apa ada bukti?" tantang Haruto.

"Kemarin siang saat Rukia diserang, kau sedang tidak bersama kami. Bisa saja kau sengaja pergi dan menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang Rukia!'

"Kemarin siang setelah aku pergi dari atap, aku ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku pelajaran yang kupinjam. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya saja penjaga perpustakaannya. Dia melihat aku terus berada disana sampai bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi." Haruto balik membentak Ichigo.

"Bisa saja kau—" "Kurosaki!"

Tiba-tiba Uryuu memotong ucapan Ichigo dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Lebih baik kita buktikan benar atau tidak Ijima-kun itu pelakunya." Usul Uryuu.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Orihime.

"Bukankah kemarin Kurosaki memukul pelakunya di punggung? Kalau memang benar Ijima-kun adalah pelakunya, maka Ijima-kun pasti memiliki bekas memar di punggung." Jelas Uryuu sambil menaikkan kacamatnya.

"Benar juga! Kau memang pintar Ishida!" puji Tatsuki.

"Buka bajumu!" bentak Ichigo setelah melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Haruto.

Haruto pun membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan punggungnya, tetapi…

"Ti—tidak ada…." Ucap Ichigo kaget.

"Berarti Ijima-kun buka pelakunya?" tanya Orihime.

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku pelakunya. Kau sudah asal menuduh, Kurosaki." Ujar Haruto kesal.

"Kurasa kau harus minta maaf padanya, Kurosaki." Seru Uryuu.

Ichigo hanya bisa diam tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Tidak ada memar?? Mustahil. Aku yakin dia adalah pelakunya." Pikir Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Ayo minta maaf!" teriak Tatsuki.

"Cih..maaf, Ijima. Aku sudah asal menuduh." Ucap Ichigo masih dengan nada dingin.

"Ya, tidak masalah. Tapi jangan kau ulangi lagi." Pinta Haruto.

"Hmm..Rasanya ada yang beda dengan Ijima. Tapi apa, ya??" pikir Keigo dalam hati.

"Hei, ada apa ini! Kenapa semua berkumpul di depan kelas seperti ini??" Ochi-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas dan terkejut melihat banyak murid-muridnya mengerubungi Ichgo dan Haruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sensei." Seru Uryuu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ayo semuanya duduk di tempat masing-masing! Ibu punya murid baru yang harus diperkenalkan pada kalian!"

"Murid baru lagi???" seru siswa-siswi ricuh.

"Yap. Kali ini perempuan. Dia pindahan dari Inggris. Karen!! Masuklah!" pinta Ochi-senesei

Masuklah seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang panjangnya hampir sama seperti Orihime, hanya saja lebih panjang sedikit. Matanya berwarna biru muda, kulitnya putih, badannya langsing, dan dia berjalan menuju meja Ocho-sensei dengan pinggul yang bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan, memancing semua mata pria ke arahnya. Bisa dibilang hampir semua mata lelaki memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu, kecuali Ichigo. Dia tidak berminat dengan cewe bule yang sok cantik (walaupun memang cantik) dan sok seksi (memang seksi). Dimatanya, yang paling cantik dan paling seksi adalah Rukia.

"Hajimemashite! Namaku adalah Nakamura Karen. Aku blasteran Jepang-Inggris. Ayahku orang jepang dan Ibuku orang Inggris. Aku tinggal di apartemen Yumisawa bersama dengan ayah dan ibuku. Aku pindah ke Jepang karena masalah pekerjaan ayahku. Nice to meet you all!!!"

~Chapter 6, End~

XXxxXX

Wow!!! Update kilat!! Yei yei yei….

Saatnya balas review!!

XXxxXX

**Zheone Quin : **makacih bwat dukungannya!! Iya, nih, Ichi jadi super duper overprotective sama Rukia. Itulah tanda kalau Ichi sayang sama Rukia..^^

**Gweny Rukia'z : ** namanya juga hampir diperkosa, gimana ga trauma, coba. Ichi emang selalu keren!! XDDD makacih ya dah R&R ^^

**Aine Higurashi : **yep..pastinya dya pengganggu....jangan sebel, dunkz,,kan tamat"x dah pasti IchiRuki....kalo dah update,pasti Ai PMs lagi....makacih dah R&R ^^

**Mii Saginomiya : ** makacih dah dibilang keren ^^..iya, nih, pendek banget….waktu Ai terbatas, sih….chapter yang ini gimana?? Masih pendek?? Thnx ya dah R&R ^^

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou : **yang ngintip" itu ya pengganggu....dengan ditambahnya sosok misterius itu, akan jadi ada 2 musuh bwat hubungan IchiRuki...makacih dah R&R ^^

**Aya-na Byakkun : **kyaa..kakak Q tercinta! *peluk" kk Aya-chan*iya nih..Ai juga seneng dah update..yupz..yang ngintip itu mang cewe.....tenang..pasti Ai update, koq..makacih ya dah R&R lagi ^^

**kuroi no yuki : **nyehehehehe banyak yang bilang co cweet......duh..senangnya....Ai juga mau di gendong Ichi, tapi ntar Ai di hajar sama Rukia....sosok misterius itu adalah...R-A-H-A-S-I-A..kalo dikasih taw skarang, ntar ga seru....makacih juga dah dibilang pinter bikin orang penasaran...*di puji gitu aja bangga*wokeh..pasti Ai update kilat....makacih dah R&R ^^

**Haru Ai-Roku Byakuya Taichou : **Iya, nih, Ruki shock!! Yang mau ngerebut Rukia itu….ada dech… kalo di kasih tahu, nanti ga seru……makacih dah R&R ^^

**Rukiahinata : **waahh..banyak yang bilang chapter ini co cweet, ya....senangnya.....\^o^/

Ai juga ga taw napa ada rukiahinata yang lain.....gapapa koq terbawa emosi dikit, daripada di tahan-tahan ntar meletus lagi *mang gunung apa*orang misterius itu adalah......R-A-H-A-S-I-A..masih misterius...yang pasti bukan yang nyerang Rukia....makacih dah R&R...^^

**'Ruki-chan' pipy : **ehehehehe makacih....dah di bilang co cweet ya....Ai seneng klo bisa bikin reader seneng....^^tenang..tokoh-tokoh yang Ai pake semuanya baru, koq...dan Ai ga bakal memunculkan senna..karena entah napa Ai ga suka sama dya.....jadi,,Ruki-chan jangan marah, ya....^^Ai akan berusaha update secepatnya..makacih dah R&R XDD

XXxxXX

Hontouni arigatou gozaimasu bagi yang udah R&R….gomenasai kalau masih ada typo ato ceritanya gaje…..

Ai paling suka saat membaca komentar para readers…..karena sangat membantu Ai untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Terus, Ai mau minta tolong bagi yang membaca fic ini. Tolong isi polling yang ada di profile Ai. Polling itu ada hubungannya dengan jalan cerita fic ini.

Mohon di isi, ya….

Sepertinya itu aja yang bisa Ai sampaikan…..

Dan sekarang waktunya……

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

* *

*

**~Review~**


	7. Chapter 7 : Futsal

**Summary : Ichigo mendapat pelukan dari anak baru itu. Jam pelajaran P.E, Ichigo cs bertanding futsal melawan Haruto. Seperti apakah permainan Ichigo?? Ga tahu harus tulis apa lagi, R&R aja, dech…**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH akan diwariskan padaku!!! Bwahahahahaha *Kubo-sensei dateng bawa golok***

**XXxxXX**

**Chapter 7 : Futsal**

"Hajimemashite! Namaku adalah Nakamura Karen. Aku blasteran Jepang-Inggris. Ayahku orang jepang dan Ibuku orang Inggris. Aku tinggal di apartemen Yumisawa bersama dengan ayah dan ibuku. Aku pindah ke Jepang karena masalah pekerjaan ayahku. Nice to meet you all!!!"

Dalam sekejap, suasana kelas kembali ricuh oleh suara teriakan para lelaki. Anak baru itu A.K.A. Karen, mengucapkan salam sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum manis semanis-manisnya, bahkan manisnya berhasil mengalahkan gula (dimata semua pria, pengecualian Ichigo).

Dari semua suara, terdengar suara milik Keigo lah yang paling besar. Maklum, pervert kelas kakap itu kan dia.

"Karen-chan!!! Jadilah pacarku!!" itulah yang di teriakkannya.

Yang diteriaki hanya diam senyum-senyum sendiri. Ochi-sensei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, pusing melihat tingkah laku murid-muridnya. Ichigo hanya diam seribu kata, tetapi otaknya sedang berjalan (?), memikirkan siapa orang yang melecehkan Rukia kalau bukan si Haruto. Rukia juga terdiam sambil sibuk menggambar chappy dengan raut wajah sedih. Sedangkan Haruto, terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"DIAAAMMMM!!!!" teriak Ochi-sensei sekeras-kerasnya, membuat semua siswa yang berisik jadi diam.

"Ehm ehm..sudah cukup ributnya. Kalau kalian ingin mengenal Nakamura lebih dalam lagi, kalian bisa melakukannya saat jam istirahat nanti!" seru Ochi-sensei.

"Haii…" jawab siswa-siswi serempak.

"Nah, Nakamura. Tempat dudukmu di…ehm..dimana, ya??" ucap Ochi-sensei sambil mencari-cari kursi kosong.

"Di sini, sensei!! Di belakangku masih kosong!" Keigo berteriak dari tempat duduknya dan menunjuk meja dibelakangnya yang memang kosong.

" belakangmu kosong, Asano? Baiklah, Nakamura, tempat dudukmu di—"

"Sensei, saya ingin duduk dibelakangnya Kurosaki-kun.." pinta Karen dengan senyumnya.

"Eh? Tapi di belakangnya Kurosaki sudah ada yang menempati"

"Tapi sekarang sedang kosong, kan…" sahut Karen.

"Itu karena Miyahara yang duduk disitu sedang tidak masuk karena sakit."

"Saya bisa menempati tempat itu, kan? Kalau Miyahara-kun sudah masuk, suruh saja dia pindah ke tempat Asano-kun." Jawab Karen agak memaksa.

"Hmm..bagaimana, ya… Ooii Kurosaki! Kau keberatan tidak kalau Nakamura duduk di belakangmu?" tanya Ochi-sensei kepada Ichigo.

"Aku tidak keberatan dan tidak peduli." Jawab Ichigo cuek, singkat, padat, dan mudah dimengerti.

"Yah..baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh duduk disana."

"Kya!! Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun!!" ujar Karen bahagia dengan nada high-pithced-voice yang biasa Rukia gunakan.

Dengan segera, Karen berjalan menuju meja di belakang Ichigo. Saat tiba di meja Ichigo, Karen menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Ichigo.

"Mulai sekarang mohon kerja samanya, ya, Kurosaki-kun!!" seru Karen sambil memeluk Ichigo.

"KYAAA!!!"

"GYAAA!!"

Teriak siswa-siswi kelas 2-B serempak. Sekali lagi kelas itu menjadi rebut luar biasa. Para siswa laki-laki memberikan deathglare kea rah Ichigo, dan siswi perempuannya berbisik-bisik mengomentari sikap Karen.

"A—apa-apaan kau!! Lepaskan!!" teriak Ichigo sambil meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan pelukan Karen.

"Apa?? Itu tadi pelukan. Kurosaki-kun tidak tahu??" tanya Karen dengan polosnya.

"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan. Aku tanya kenapa kau memelukku!" tanya Ichigo dengan nada tinggi.

"Ah…itu tadi sebagai tanda salam dan terima kasih karena sudah membiarkan aku duduk di belakangmu. Di Inggris, memberikan pelukan sebagai tanda salam sudah umum. Memangnya di Jepang tidak seperti itu?" jelas Karen.

"Tidak seperti itu. Jepang dan Inggris itu berbeda, tahu. Jangan pernah memelukku lagi!" bentak Ichigo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau bicara seakan-akan sudah punya pacar." Sahut Karen.

"Aku memang sudah punya pacar!" jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Hontou ka??? Dare??" tanya Karen antusias.

"Pacarku adalah…. Dia." Jawab Ichigo sambil merangkul bahu Rukia dari samping.

"Owh….so sweet~" ucap siswa perempuan serempak.

Rukia hanya bisa berblushing ria. Saat sedang berusaha mengendalikan emosinya (malu maksudnya), Karen mengulurkan tangannya kearah Rukia.

"Gomenasai. Aku tidak tahu kalau Kurosaki-kun sudah punya pacar. Kau tidak marah padaku, kan?" tanya Karen dengan wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah cemburu hanya karena pelukan." Rukia menjawab dengan senyum.

"Yokatta~ aku Nakamura Karen. Mulai hari ini, kita berteman, ya!" seru Karen dan menawarkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia menyambut jabatan tangan Karen.

"Yosh!! Perkenalan sudah berakhir! Semuanya, buka buku kalian halaman 30!" perintah Ochi-sensei dari mejanya.

XXxxXX

~Jam pelajaran P.E~

Semua siswa kelas 2-B berkumpul di lapangan olahraga. Mereka berbaris sesuai dengan urutan nomor absent. Nomor absent Ichigo dan Rukia bersebelahan, jadi mereka berbaris dalam 1 baris. Rukia berbaris di depan Ichigo. Kagine-sensei menyuruh semua siswa untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebagai pemanasan. Saat semus siswa sedang berlari, banyak dari mereka yang berlari sambil mengobrol. Bahan pembicaraan yang paling panas saat itu adalah tentang Karen. Para pria mesum sejenis Keigo terus mengatakan betapa _hot _ Nakamura Karen itu. Badannya seksi, sama seperti Orihime. Wajahnya cantik, dadanya besar, kulitnya putih, rambutnya panjang, pokoknya perfect. Ada salah satu siswa yang bertanya pada Ichigo.

"Hei Kurosaki! Tadi kau enak banget, dapat pelukan dari Karen-chan!"

"Iya. Padahal aku berharap akulah yang mendapat salam pelukan itu…" ucap siswa yang lain.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang Karen-chan, Kurosaki?" tanya siswa yang lain pada Ichigo.

"Biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa." Jawab Ichigo santai sambil terus berlari.

"Hah?? Tidak ada yang istimewa? Matamu buta, ya? Cewek secantik dan se_perfect _itu jarang ada, tahu! Yah….terkecuali Inoue-san." Ujar siswa yang tadi bertanya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Aku tidak seperti kalian, yang melihat wanita dari luarnya saja. Bagaimana kalau seorang wanita yang luarnya cantik, tapi sifatnya jelek? Apa kau tetap bisa bilang kalau dia itu perfect? " Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Hmm benar juga, sih. Kalau begitu, menurutmu, cewek perfect itu yang seperti apa? Kalau tidak, beritahu contohnya." Pinta siswa lain yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Ichigo.

"Contoh, ya… .wanita perfect itu ya Rukia. Dimataku, Rukia itu wanita yang paling sempurna yang pernah ada. Walaupun kadang-kadang (baca : selalu) kasar, tapi dia adalah orang yang paling tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatku tersenyum. Cara untuk membuatku bahagia. Dia juga sangat mengenal diriku. Walaupun dia belum lama mengenalku, tapi dia bisa membaca isi hatiku dan pikiranku hanya dengan melihat mataku saja. Di depannya, aku tidak bisa berbohong. Semua yang ada didalam diriku bisa dilihatnya dengan sangat mudah. Rukia juga bisa menjadi sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian." Jelas Ichigo sambil tersenyum, menatap Rukia yang berlari beberapa meter didepannya bersama dengan Orihime dan Tatsuki.

Semua siswa yang mendengar penjelasan Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam kagum, melihat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang dulu terkenal berandalan, suka berkelahi dan berwajah seram, saat ini berbicara dengan wajah yang terlihat bahagia, seakan-akan hanya dengan memikirkan seorang gadis kecil yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia saja sudah bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Mereka akhirnya mengerti, alasan kenapa Ichigo begitu menyayangi dan protective kepada Rukia.

Kuchiki Rukia adalah wanita yang paling berharga bagi Kurosaki Ichigo.

Itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka. Tidak ingin berdebat dengan Ichigo lagi, mereka semua berlari mengelilingi lapangan dalam diam. Tidak ada lagi nama Karen yang disebut-sebut. Karena penjelasan Ichigo lah sekarang mereka mengerti bahwa wanita tidak bisa dilihat dari luarnya saja. Kita juga harus melihat hatinya.

Ditempat lain dalam waktu yang sama…..

Rukia sedang berlari ditemani Orihime dan Tatsuki. Saat sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Karen menyusul Rukia dari belakang dan memanggilnya.

"Kuchiki-san!!"

"ya?" Rukia menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya .

"Boleh tidak aku bertanya?" ucap Karen.

"Boleh saja. Mau tanya apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hmm… sejak pertengahan musim dingin kemarin, jadi sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Rukia dan bertanya balik pada Karen yang saat itu berada disampingnya.

"Ah tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja, kok. Tadi maaf, ya, aku tidak tahu kalau Kurosaki-kun itu pacarmu."

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kau kan tidak tahu. Lagipula tadi kan kau sudah minta maaf. Oya, kau mau makan siang bersama kami?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya dengan siapa saja?" jawab Karen bersemangat.

"Aku, Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Asano-kun, dan Kojima-kun. Kami biasa makan di atap." Jelas Rukia.

"Baiklah! Aku mau! Nanti tunggu aku, ya."

"Iya."

XXxxXX

PRIIIITTTT

Terdengar bunyi peluit dari pinggir lapangan, tanda bahwa pemanasan telah berakhir. Semua siswa berlari menuju pinggir lapangan, tempat dimana Kagine-sensei berdiri.

"Semuanya! Hari ini kita akan olahraga futsal! Bapak akan membuat beberapa kelompok yang terdiri 5 orang. Yang akan bertanding pertama adalah kelompok laki-laki dulu. Baiklah, sekarang bapak akan membuat kelompoknya dulu. Tidak ada yang protes dengan pembagian kelompok ini. Mengerti!!" jelas Kagine-sensei dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Hai…." Sahut semua siswa serempak.

"Kelompok pertama, Miyahara, Itou, Akagi, Hongo, dan Ijima! Bertanding melawan kelompok dua, Asano, Sado, Ishida, Kojima, dan Kurosaki! Kapen tim 1 adalah Akagi, dan kapten tim 2 adalah Kurosaki! Sepuluh orang yang bapak sebut, segera masuk ke lapangan!" perintah Kagine-sensei setelah membagi kelompok.

"Yei!!! Ichigo!!! Kita satu kelompok!!!" Keigo berteriak-teriak bahagia sambil menari-nari.

"Kami-Sama…. Apa salahku sampai-sampai harus 1 kelompok dengan makhluk terbodoh dan termesum di dunia ini?" pikir Ichigo dalam hati.

"Jangan terlalu senang dulu, Asano-san." Ucap Mizuiro santai.

"Cara bicara macam apa itu????? Kenapa kau bicara sopan seperti itu padaku???"

"Berisik sekali, sih. Apa orang itu benar-benar temanmu, Kurosaki?" Ishida bertanya dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Dia bukan temanku." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"APA?????? ICHIGOOO???? Kau tidak menganggap aku temanmu??? Padahal kupikir kau menganggapku sahabat terbaikmu!!!!"

"Di dalam mimpimu"

"HUWAAAA!!! Chad!! Ichigo kejam sekali padaku!!!"

"…."

Chad hanya diam mendengar teman-temannya ribut sendiri. Sementara itu di kelompok satu, mereka sedang mengatur strategi.

"Kelompok mereka mempunyai Kurosaki dan Sado. Pasti sulit untuk mengalahkan mereka." Ucap Miyahara.

"Kurosaki kan jagonya olahraga. Tidak ada kesempatan bagi kita." Sambung Hongo.

"Ucapan macam apa itu!!! Belum juga bertanding, tapi kalian sudah menyerah duluan!!" bentak Akagi.

"Oiya, kita kan ada Akagi-kun, ketua klub judo!" ujar Itou.

"Akagi-san ketua klub judo?" tanya Haruto polos.

"Begitulah. Nah, sekarang, ayo kita berjuang!" teriak Akagi.

"OOHH!!" jawab tim 1 serempak.

"Kedua kapten tim berkumpul!!" Panggil Kagine-sensei.

Dengan segera, Ichigo dan Akagi berjalan menuju Kagine-sensei yang berada di tengah lapangan. Terlihat Kagine-sensei sedang memegang sebuah koin yang biasa digunakan untuk menentukan tim mana yang akan mendapatkan kesempatan kick off duluan.

"Pilih yang mana?" tanya Kagine-sensei.

"Saya pilih depan." Jawab Akagi.

"Kalau begitu kau yang belakang, Kurosaki."

"Iya.."

Koin pun dilempar keatas, dan tidak lama kemudian koin mulai jatuh ke bawah dan ditangkap oleh Kagine-sensei.

"Belakang. Tim 2 mendapat kesempatan kick off yang pertama." Ucap Kagine-sensei.

Ichigo dan Akagi segera kembali ke tim masing-masing.

Di tim Ichigo, Mizuiro mendapat posisi sebagai kipper. Uryuu dan Keigo menjadi defense, dan Ichigo serta Chad offense. Di pihak lain, Itou menjadi kipper, Hongo dan Miyahara menjadi defense, dan Akagi serta Haurto menjadi offense.

Kick off dimulai dan Ichigo segera mengoper bola kepada Chad. Ichigo berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, menunggu operan dari Chad. Akagi berusaha merebut bola dari Chad, sedangkan Haruto membayangi Ichigo.

Dengan kekuatan Chad yang besar, dia berhasil menjatuhkan Akagi dengan mudah. Bola segera di oper kepada Ichigo, dan diterima dengan mudah oleh Ichigo. Sekarang, terjadi perebutan bola antara Ichigo dan Haruto. Haruto terus membayangi Ichigo dengan sangat ketat, dan Ichigo tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri.

Perebutan bola antara Ichigo dan Haruto berlangsung dengan sangat sengit. Terdengar dari pinggir lapangan suara siswa siswi berteriak memberi dukungan kepada Ichigo dan Haruto.

"Ayo Ichigo!! Berjuanglah! Jangan mau kalah!!!" teriak Tatsuki.

"Maju terus Kurosaki-kun!!" dukung Orihime.

"Ichigo!! Kalau kau kalah, aku tidak akan mau menciummu lagi!!" teriak Rukia, tidak sadar dengan apa yang di ucapkannya, dan tidak sadar kalau disitu ada orang lain.

Semua siswa yang sedang mendukung jadi sweatdrop mendengar dukungan Rukia (lebih tepatnya ancaman).

Ichigo yang mendengar ucapan Rukia menjadi ketakutan (takut tidak dicium Rukia lagi) dan bersemangat untuk memenangkan pertandingan itu. Dengan lihai ia menggunakan gerak tipu pada Haurto. Gerakan pertama, ia berlari ke arah kanan, lalu saat Haruto menuju arah yang sama, Ichigo berputar kebelakang dan menendang bola ke atas kepala Haruto. Setelah bola melewati kepala Haruto, Ichigo segera berlari melewati Haruto dan mengejar bola yang ia tendang.

Bola berhasil di dapatkan, dan Ichigo terus berlari menuju gawang lawan. Miyahara berusaha menghadang Ichigo, tetapi berhasil di lewati dengan mudah. Hongo berusaha men_tackle_ Ichigo, tetapi Ichigo juga berhasil melewatinya dengan melompat sambil menghimpit bola di kedua kakinya. Sekarang Ichigo sudah berada di dekat garis wilayah penalty. Ia mengambil posisi untuk menembak, kaki kanan Ichigo berayun kedepan dan menendang bola tepat di punggung telapak kakinya. Bola pun berhasil di tendangnya lurus ke gawang. Bola melesat menuju tengah-tengah gawang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, memperlihatkan rotasi yang sangat cepat. Itou tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali karena takut akan terpukul oleh bola yang sangat cepat. Dengan tidak berkutiknya kipper, bola berhasil bersarang di gawang, bahkan bola tersebut merobek jaring gawang dan menghantam pohon yang ada di belakang gawang tersebut.

Hening menyelimuti lapangan. Tidak ada satu suarapun yang terdengar. Semua siswa terkejut dengan tendangan Ichigo yang teramat sangat luar biasa mengagumkan. Akhirnya, suasana hening itu pecah karena teriakan Rukia.

"YEII!!! Kau berhasil Ichigo!!"

PRIIIITTT

Peluit tanda gol berhasil telah berbunyi. Siswa siswi bersorak kagum dengan aksi Ichigo barusan. Siswa perempuan dan laki-laki teriak-teriak gaje, terkagum-kagum dengan permainan Ichigo. Bahkan Kagine-sensei pun sampai bengong melihat tendangan Ichigo.

Mendengar sorak-sorai dari penonton, Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berbalik, berjalan kembali menuju ke tengah lapangan. Saat berpapasan dengan Haruto, ia berhenti sesaat dan menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka saling memberi deathglare.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengalahkanku. Terutama oleh orang macam kau." Ucap Ichigo dingin.

Haruto hanya diam mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Dia merasa kesal dan juga tidak kesal denga sikap pria berambut orange itu. Perasaan sedih juga menyelimuti hatinya. Ia menatap punggung Ichigo yang berlari menuju timnya dengan tatapan sedih dan juga bingung.

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

~Chapter 7, End~

XXxxXX

Wohooo..gomen gomen gomen…..Ai lama banget updatenya…...

Seperti biasa, alasan Ai adalah Lazy mode on + max

Bagaimana chapter kali ini?? Ceritanya gaje?? Pendek, ga??

Wokeh..waktunya balas review!!!

XXxxXX

**Mii Saginomiya** : hehehehehe jadi inget cewe yg ngintip, ya?? Klo mau taw jawabannya, saksikan terus Love In High School!! *promosi mode on*

**Aya-na Byakkun** : Aya-nee!! *peyuk" Aya-nee jg* …iya, neh..Ichi budge nian *di bankai* ..nyehehehehehe yg ngintip Ichi adalaha….jeng jeng jeng..rahasia XDD

**Hiru Shii-chan** : nyahahahahaha Ichi, dikau di bilang mesum, tuch!! Ichi : woy! Enak aja lw nyebut gw mesum! Gw cumin demen liat ayank Ruki seksi begitu, tau!! Author : ckckckckck sama aja atuh…hehehe yang nyerang Ruki ..itu masih rahasia ^^

**kuroi no yuki** : Ai juga mau tidur 1 ranjang ma Ichi !! . huhuhhuhu hontou ni gomenasai, d chappy ini ga banyak (malah hampir ga ada) gulanya… Ai janji, dech, d chappy depan, pasti Ai tambahin gulanya..^^ yang menganiaya Ruki…ada dech XDD

**Aine Higurashi** : iya dund..my sweet Ichi pasti kebal….cewe yang paling seksi baginya kan Cuma Rukia-nee san….yang menyerang Rukia adalah…masih rahasia XDD pasti Ai PMs, koq

**Violeta-Haru** : hahahahaha ada juga yang memperhatikan Isshin and Karin XDD. Iya, neh..si Karen itu mau ngrebut my beloved Ichi T.T

**Zheone Quin** : nyanyanya perasaan aneh yang keigo rasakan adalah kunci untuk menemukan pelaku penyerang Rukia…wow..cerita Ai seru, ya?? Selamat, ya, kamu reader pertama yang menyadari kata-kata keigo XDD

**Rukiahinata** : nyehehehehe iya neh, kayanya Rukia n Ichigo ga bisa jauh-jauh dari masalah, dech…selamat! Kamu adalah readers kedua yang menyadari kata-kata keigo!! ^^

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**: hmmm sapa ya yang nyerang Rukia…. Ai juga mau tahu.. Readers : Hello…secara lw getho authornya, masa ga tahu!! Author : nyehehehehe sorry. Belaga pilon neh gw.

**Rukiahinata** : ga dund… Ichi kan pacarnya, mana mungkin trauma..XDD lain halnya kalo Ichi maksa….Ichi : woy! Gw tuch bukan pemaksa!! Author : oh yeah?? Setaw gw lw sering banget maksa Rukia bwat ga bertarungm Ichi : itu kan demi keselamatannya! , Author : yayaya ..yang nyerang ayank Ruki,..sapa, ya….

**Chiara** : banyak yang mengira Haruto yang menyerang Rukia, ya…..tapi itu wajar, sih.. gimana chapter yang ini?? ^^

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki** : hai!! Senangnya ada readers baru lagi di review Ai *lompat" gaje*. Hmhm siapa ya yang nyerang Ruki??? Karen adalah…….rahasia XDD

**ichirukiluna gituloh** : nyahahahaha co cweet ya……iya, neh..Ai jg paling suka sma chappy yang itu…ga apa, koq, yg penting Luna-chan mau R&R ^^ habisnya inti cerita ini kan Ichigo & Rukia. Mau ga mau Rukia yang Ai jadikan korban pelecehan. Kan ga mungkin kalo Ichigo yang di jadikan korban pelecehan. Apa kata Isshin nantinya?? Isshin : OMG!!! My Son!!! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi korban pelecehan??? Harusnya kau yang melakukan itu!! , Ichigo : shut up baka oyajii!!!

**Yuu-chan** : nyehehehehe apa yang akan terjadi, ya?? Ai juga ndak tahu…. XDD tunggu saja kelanjutannya ^^

XXxxXX

Arigatou gozaimasu bwat yang dah R&R !!!!

Senangnya mendapat 14 review dalam 1 chapter….maklum, Ai kan masih baru….

Banyak yang nanyain siapa penyerang Rukia, ya….tenang, cepat atau lambat kebenaran pasti akan terungkap *sambil bergaya conan*

Lalu, lau, Ai mau minta pendapat, neh. Ai berencana menghapus trauma Rukia dengan cara di pegang" ma Ichi *tapi bukan lemon, koq*. Menurut para readers gimana???

Sore jya, itu saja yang bisa Ai sampaikan. gomenasai karena terlambat banget n kalo" ada typo…

Mata ne!! ^^

Aizawa Ayumu

**Review please**


	8. Chapter 8 : Apa yang Harus Kulakukan?

**Summary : Ichigo menagih kiss sebagai hadia kemenangannya. Haruto menemui sosok misterius. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?**

**Disclaimer : BLEACH akan selalu milik Kubo Taito-sensei**

XXXxxxXX

**Chapter 8 : Apa yang Harus Kulakukan?**

PRIITT

"Yosh! Pertandingan selesai ! pemenangnya tim Kurosaki dengan skor 7-3!" teriak Zaraki-sensei.

Dalam sekejap, lapangan dipenuhi suara sorakan kemenangan para pendukung tim Ichigo cs. Tim Ichigo dan Haruto saling berjabat tangan dan meminta maaf bila saat pertandingan, ada diantara mereka yang saling melukai.

"Permainanmu sangat luar biasa, Kurosaki. Aku mengaku kalah." Ujar Haruto sambil menjabat tangan Ichigo.

"Ya, kau juga hebat, bisa menembus pertahanan kami." Ichigo membalas dengan wajah datar.

"Ichigo!"

Suara seorang gadis telah memecah percakapan singkat antara Ichigo dan Haruto. Ternyata gadis itu adalah Rukia. Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang tengah berada di lapangan.

"Ichi!Selamat, ya!" Rukia memeluk Ichigo sambil mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangannya.

"Ya, ini semua berkat dukungan -baca: ancaman- mu."

"Apa maksudmu! Itu kan dukungan, bukan mengancam."

"Oya? Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada kata-kata yang mengancam, ya?"

"Apa iya?"

"Begitulah. Ha, oiya, kan kau bilang kalau aku kalah, kau tidak akan pernah mau –, nah sekarang aku menang. Berarti aku mendapat hadiah, kan."

"Apa? Aku tidak pernah berjanji akan memberikanmu hadiah, kok."

"Memang, tapikan aku sudah berusaha untuk menang, jadi setidaknya aku harus mendapatkan reward atas usaha ku."

"Iya, iya.. memangnya kau mau hadiah apa?"

"Hmm apa, ya…Ha! Aku tahu!"

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku!"

Dengan begitu, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan menyeretnya entah kemana. Rukia meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, tapi si brengsek (Ichi : siapa yang lo panggil brengsek!, Ai : siapa lagi kalo bukan lo) tidak mempedulikannya dan tetap menyeretnya.

Haruto yang melihat tingkah laku couple itu cuma bisa sweatdrop. Tapi dia menatap couple itu sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar pasangan aneh."

XXxxXX

Di atap…

"Ichigo, mau apa kita ke atap?" tanya Rukia dengan nada bingung.

Tanpa mengucapkan salam dan permisi dulu, Ichigo mencium Rukia. Rukia sangat terkejut dan berusaha untuk lepas dari pelukan Ichigo. Yapi percuma, karena genggaman Ichigo sangat kuat. Setelah beberapa detik, Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya dan berkata.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berciuman. Aku ingin kau melakukan semua yang kuinginkan, itu sebagai hadiah atas kemenanganku." Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Rukia bertanya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah akibat rasa malu.

"Aku Cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu disini. Seperti ini." Ichigo kembali mengecup bibir mungil Rukia.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Ichigo merebahkan tubuh mungil Rukia dilantai. Tangannya menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Rukia. Mulai kehilangan kendali, Ichigo melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Rukia dan mulai mencium leher Rukia.

Dia merasakan sentakan Rukia karena kaget atas tindakan Ichigo. Ichigo memikirkan ulang tentang apa yang akan dia lakukan setelahnya. Dia merasa dengan kondisi Rukia yang masih trauma, sangatlah tidak mungkin untuk melakukan ini. Apalagi setelah melihat bahwa Rukia menangis. Hati Ichigo terasa teriris melihat Rukia yang begitu lemah. Rukia yang begitu dicintainya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat kuat. Seorang wanita yang tidak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat kelemahannya dan tidak akan memperlihatkan kelemahannya. Dan kini, gadis itu menangis karena ingatan dirinya telah mengalami pelecehan masih berbekas. Rasa takut yang masih ada di dalam hatinya.

Ichigo yang tidak tahu cara untuk meladeni orang yang sedang menangis, hanya bisa menghapus air mata Rukia dengan ibu jarinya dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang lembut dan manis.

"Sudah, Rukia, jangan menangis. Maaf, ya, aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu dulu. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana."

"Tidak. Akulah yang harus minta maaf, Ichigo. Aku terlalu lemah, sampai-sampai bisa trauma dengan hal seperti itu." Jawab Rukia sambil berusaha menghentikan air matanya.

"Itu hal yang wajar. Setiap orang juga pasti trauma kalau mengalami hal seperti itu. Aku berkanji Rukia. Akuakan melindungimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menyakitimu lagi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpamu lagi." Ucap Ichigo penuh keyakinan.

"Ung. Terima kasih, Ichi." Ichigo menundukan sedikit kepalanya, bermaksud memberikan bibir mungil Rukia satu kecupan hangat lagi.

"Ehem." Terdengar suara seseorang dari pintu atap.

Ichigo dan Rukia sangat terkejut melihat Karen berada disana. Refleks, mereka berdua langsung berdiri dan membuang muka untuk menutupi wajah mereka yang merah padam karena tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan dengan posisi yang sangat menjanjikan.

"Ano..maaf sepertinya aku mengganggu. Ya?" Kata Karen sambil tertawa kecil.

'Ya, sangat mengganggu.' Geram Ichigo di dalam hatinya.

"Ah, tidak, kok. Ada apa, Nakamura-san?" Rukia bertanya dengan sangat sopan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Cuma mau mengingatkan, kalau sebentar lagi jam pelajaran berikutnya akan dimuali. Jadi kalian harus cepat-cepat ganti baju. Tapi sepertinya aku datang di waktu yang kurang tepat, ya?"

'Bener banget! Kau datang di saat yang paliiinnng salah!" jerit Ichigo di dalam hatinya.

"Ooh, begitu. Terima kasih, ya, Nakamura-san. Kau sudah mau repot-repot mencariku."

"Iya, tidak masalah, kok. Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Karen.

"Iya. Aku pergi dulu ya Ichi." Rukia berlari kecil menuju pintu atap, meninggalkan Ichigo disana seorang diri

"Haaahh~" Ichigo menghela nafas, tanda kalau dia kecewa.

"Padahal tadi itu momen yang jarang ada." Keluh Ichigo dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu atap.

XXxxXX

~Jam makan siang~.

Waktunya makan siang. Semua siswa pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan, ada juga yang makan bentou di dalam kelas bersama teman-temannya. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo dan teman-temannya. Seperti biasa mereka makan bersama di atap. Tapi kali ini,ada 2 orang tambahan.

"Kenapa mereka ada disini?" gumam Ichigo pelan, tapi masih terengar oleh telinga dewa Rukia.

"Kenapa? Mereka itu kan teman kita. Lagipula hari ini adalah hari pertama Nakamura-san, jadi dia pasti belum punya teman untuk diajak makan bersama."

"Kuchiki-san!" tiba-tiba Keigo muncul entah dari mana, berusaha untuk memeluk Rukia. Tangan Keigo berhasil menyentuh bahu Rukia dan hal itu juga berhasil membuat Rukia terkejut sampai menjatuhkan bentounya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"KEIGOOO!" bogem mentah Ichigo mendarat di wajah Keigo.

"AARRRGHH!"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan sentuh Rukia!"

"Ahh, maaf Kuchiki-san. Aku lupa. Habisnya sudah kebiasaan, sih." Keigo meminta ampun pada Rukia sambil berlutut di hadapannya.

"A—ah, tidak apa-apa, Asano-kun. Kau kan tidak sengaja."

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ung. Aku Cuma kaget saja, kok. Tidak perlu cemas begitu, Ichi."

"Tapi, kan—"

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita makan!"

Merekapun mulai memakan bekal yang mereka bawa. Tidak ada satupun yang menyadari ekspresi sedih yang Haruto perlihatkan saat ia melihat reaksi Rukia tadi.

"_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa ini adalah yang terbaik? Tapi aku…"_

"Ijima-kun!"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kenapa kau melamun? Makananmu nanti jadi tidak enak, lho kalau kau biarkan seperti itu." Saran Orihime.

"Oh, iya, maaf, tadi ada yang aku pikirkan."

"Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Orihime bertanya lagi.

"Bukan hal yang penting."

"Oooh.." Orihime hanya menjawab dengan Oh ria.

"Minna! Apa kalian mau mencoba sandwich special buatanku?"

"Special?" tanya Ichigo cs berbarengan.

"Iya! Sandwich ini berisi sossis dengan saus cabe dan mustard, di tambah dengan wasabi dan daging sapi cincang, lalu di atasnya ditaburi mayounaise dang meises cokelat! Enak, lho!"

Wajah Ichigo cs berubah jadi pucat dan sweatdrop saat mendengar penjelaan Orihime dan melihat sandwich yang ada ditangannya.

"Ehm..sepertinya kami lewat, dech." Jawab Ichigo cs bersamaan.

"Yah..sayang sekali. Oh, Ijima-kun, Nakamura-san, kalian mau?

"Ah, aku sudah cukup dengan bekalku." Tolak Haruto sopan.

"Kalau Nakamura-san?"

"Boleh. Aku coba, ya. Aahhmm " Karen mengambil sebuah dari kotak bekal Orihime dan memasukkan sedikit potongan sandwich ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmmm…wah! Enak! Masakanmu benar-benar luar biasa, Inoue-san!"

"Benarkah? Yay! Akhirnya ada juga yang mau mencobanya! Selain Rangiku-san, tidak ada yang mau mencicipi masakanku!"

"Lho, memangnya kenapa, padahal ini kan enak."

"Iya, ya. Aku tidak pernah menanyakannya."

'Enak?' selain Orihime dan Karen, sisanya hanya bisa sweatdrop mlihat selera aneh kedua teman mereka.

Makan siang berlangsung dengan sangat damai. Mereka mengobrol dan tertawa karena lelucon Keigo. Karena terbawa suasana yang menyenangkan, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan seseorang dibalik pintu atap selain Haruto. Tahu siapa yang berada disana, Hruto bangkit berdiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Gomen ne, Minna. Aku ada urusan, jadi aku duluan, ya." Ucapnya sambil merapikan bekalnya.

Setelah selesai, dia pergi dan menghilang dari hadapan teman-temannya.

XXxxXX

"Ada apa?" tanya Haruto kepada seseorang yang tadi berada di balik pintu.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Kau harus menghargaiku. Kau tidak lupa siapa aku, kan?" jawab orang itu.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa. Aku hanya bertanya kau ada perlu apa disini."

"Itu.. aku ada urusan."

"Urusan apa?"

"Kau tahu kan apa maksudku."

Haruto tersontak kaget mendengar jawaban orang itu, tanda kalau dia mengerti maksudnya. Haruto terdiam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus hanya bisa menatap lantai dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" Haruto bertanya masih menatap lantai.

"Harus." Jawab orang itu dengan sangat singkat.

"Apa harus dia?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa harus dia yang mengalami ini? Aku tidak sanggup kalau harus melukainya lebih dari ini." Haruto menatap mata orang itu secara langsung. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan dan amarah terhadap orang itu.

"Apa kau mau melawanku, Haruto?"

"Aku hanya tidak tega melakukannya. Melihat kondisinya yang sudah hampir hancur, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terluka lagi."

"Kau mau aku menyebarkan kebenaran pada teman-temanmu?" ancam orang itu.

"A—pa?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukan apa yang kuminta.. teman-temanmu akan mengetahui kebenaran, dan mereka akan membencimu. Apapun penjelasanmu, mereka tidak akan memaafkanmu. Sekarang, kau pilih yang mana? Menjalankan perintahku.. atau dibenci teman pertama didalam hidupmu?"

"A—aku…" Haruto ragu menjawab pertanyaan orang itu. Dia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi, dia tidak ingin melukai seseorang yang berharga baginya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak ingin dirinya dibenci oleh teman pertamanya. Sebuah kata yang tidak pernah dia miliki selama ini. Teman. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan teman-temannya.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

~Chapter 8, End~

XXxxXX

Fuuhh selesai juga.. mohon maaf beribu" maaf, hampir sebulan Ai ga apdet ne fic . ga ada ide. Di tambah lagi Ai jg gy ngurus 2 fic baru….yang lum baca, jng lupa baca, ya *promosi mode on* chapter kali ini juga pendek. Hontou ni gomenasai .

Halah..ga usah banyak cincong. Skarang waktunya balas review!

XXxxXX

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**** : **tenang aja taichou! Ga aka nada yg ngerebut ayank Ichi, kok….

**Go Ichiruki :D : **hmm gimana, ya…kalo masalah antara dukung ato ngancem, kita tanya aja Rukia. (Ai : hey..Ruki-nee. Tadi itu kau dukung Ichi atau ngancem, seh? Rukia: hmm dua"nya. Ai : nah loh, koq gitu? Rukia : alnya Ichi itu klo ga diancem, pasti ga bakal semangat. Klo masalah dukung, emang aq ga mau dia kalah. Ai: oohh gitu, toh0. nah, dah jelas, kan ^^

**aya-na rifa'i**** : **nee-chan! *peyuk" nee-chan* maaf ya Ai lama banget apdetnya . ..mang napa Ichi sedih? Prasan dia gy marah, dech…

**Ruki-chan' Pipy**** : **nah loh..knapa senyum" gaje? Gimana UTS nya? Bagus ga nilainya?

**ichirukiluna gituloh**** : **wkwwk smua jg stuju klo Rukia di pegang" ma Ichi..namanya jg IchiRuki FC. Sapa yg ga setuju bkn anggota IchiRuki FC namanya!

**Mii Saginomiya gx log in : **hmm Karen mngganggu, ga, ya? Klo Haruto yg gituin Rukia atau bukan, Ai msh lum bisa bilang…rnr lagi, ya ^^

**Shizuka hio : ** wah…ichigo vs haruto, rukia vs karen…bagus jg..nyehehehe

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki**** : **wah..yg 1 ini juga setia sama Ai XDD *plak!* ehehehe maaf, Ai ga bisa ngasih taw masalah itu..masih rahasia perusahaan.

**Aine Higurashi**** : **Apa, ya…Haurto itu aslinya *** oops, hampir aja Ai nyebarin rahasia. Hehehe maaf ya Aine-chan, Ai ga bisa ngasih taw. Dan kalo masalah di pegang" , Ai masih mikir 2x neh. Alnya Ai ga bisa bikin yg bgituan.

**girlinlightblue**** : **uwaaahhhhh makacih dah review Ao-chan...XDDDDDDDDDDDD hehehehehehe seru, yah? makacih ^^ emang kacian seh Rukia, tp mu gmn lg....tuntutan naskah XP taw tuch, se karen maen nyosor aja.... jangan bosan"y R&R fic Ai, ya ^^

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**** : **Ehehehehe Ai emang lebih suka kalo Ruki ga jd tipe cemburuan. Alnya berkesan gimana…gitu. Ga pantes aja klo Rukia cemburuan. Masalah lemon ato lime (wow), Ai jg masih gay akin, alnya Ai ga ahli n lum pernah bikin yang rating M.

**Violeta-Haru**** : **Ancaman Rukia emang jitu! Tenang aja, Ai hanya akan membuat Ichi dengan Ruki..one and only ^^

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**** : **Wah..ada juga yang kasian sma Haruto…Ai salut padamu!

**kuroi no yuki**** : **Nyahahaha Rukia emang slalu pede abiz..n Ichi dah mulai jd omes, neh….Karen itu baik ato jahat, ya….kita saksikan saja fic ini! ohohoho

**rukiahinata**** : **Ichi jg pria idaman Ai .. iya, neh..Ichi nagih kiss, koq….hahahahaha Ichi mulai omes…

**gvlazio3196**** : **Karen lum kenal, koq sama Ichi. Klo masalah dia jahat ato ga..itu liat aja nanti *plak! Author digampar* hehehehe makacih ya dah rnr ^^

**rukiahinata_ika : **nyehehehehe Rukia memang mantab..dukungannya efektif banget! Yep yep..Karen memang merencanakan sesuatu….kalo masalah Haruto…itu masih rahasia ^^

**XXxxXX**

Oya, untuk sekedar bertanya. Ada ga yang sadar kalo Ai melakukan 1 kesalahan? Waktu Karen milih tempat duduk, Ochi-sensei bilang kursi di belakang Ichigo itu punya Miyahara, dan orangnya lagi ga masukkan? Tapi waktu pertandingan, Miyahara jadi salah 1 pemain di timnya Haruto.

Hahahahah kesalahan yg bodoh banget, ya Ai. Sampe lupa hal yg kaya begitu. Aduh aduh..Ai jadi malu.

Ah, satu lagi. Ai ga bisa bikin cerita yg agak" lemon, karena Ai ga tahu harus menulis apa. Apakah ada yang bisa Bantu? Karena Ai berencana menghapus trauma Rukia dengan lemon. Kalau ada yang bisa Bantu, kasih tahu Ai, ya ^^

Sekali lagi Ai minta maaf atas terlambatnya apdet. Ai akan berusaha untuk mengapdet secepatnya.

Ok..ga usah cuap" lagi.

Waktunya…

**~REVIEW~**


	9. Chapter 9 : Taisetsuna Hito

Summary : Rukia adalah seseorang yang sangat penting bagi Haruto. Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka? Siapa orang misterius yang berbicara dengan Haruto?

Disclaimer : Bleach itu milik Kubo Taito-sensei . kalau Love in High School, baru itu milik Ai~

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, abal-abal, ga mutu, Typo

XXxxXX

**Chapter 9 : Taisetsuna Hito **

~Haruto's POV~

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. 'Dia' memintaku untuk melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Kuchiki-san adalah orang yang berarti bagiku. Aku tidak ingin melukainya lebih dari yang dirasakannya sekarang. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa melawan perintah 'dia'.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Kuharap akan ada yang membantuku untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Aku ingin melindungi Kuchiki-san, tapi aku tidak bisa.

~Haruto's POV, End~

Teng tong ting tong

Suara bela tanda jam makan siang berakhir telah berbunyi. Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya yang berada di atap segera merapikan kotak bekal mereka. Saat mereka sudah berada di koridor kelas-kelas, Rukia melihat sosok Haruto sedang berdiri di dekat jendela yang ada di perpustakaan. Rukia merasa Haruto sedang mempunyai masalah. Karena itulah Rukia pergi ke tempat Haruto berada.

"Ichigo."

"Hmm?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Kalian duluan saja."kata Rukia sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Urusan? Kau mau kemana?" Ichigo bertanya dengan nada khawatir terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

"Ada saja. Pokoknya kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul. Kalau guru sudah datang, bilang saja kalau aku sedang ke kamar mandi." Rukia pun berlari ke arah perpustakaan.

"He—hei!"

"Ada apa, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime menghampiri Ichigo yang menatap kepergian Rukia.

"Hah? Oh, tidak. Itu si Rukia katanya ada urusan, tapi aku khawatir kalau dia pergi sendiri."

"Kuchiki-san? Ada urusan apa, ya?" Ishida ikut bertanya.

"Entahlah. Ayo kita ke kelas. Nanti Ochi-sensei keburu datang" ajak Ichigo kepada teman-temannya.

Ichigo cs pun melanjutkan langkah mereka lagi. Mengikuti teman-temannya dari belakang, Ichigo melihat ke belakang, ke arah dimana Rukia pergi tadi.

XXxxXX

~Di perpustakaan~

Haruto masih melamun di sana, menatap langit biru yang cerah. Suasana di perpustakaan sangat sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah di mulai lagi, jadi tidak ada satu siswa pun disana.

Terlarut dalam pikirannya, Haruto tidak menyadari kedatangan Rukia smpai Ruka memanggilnya.

"Ijima-kun!"

"Hah? Ku—Kuchiki-san? Kenapa datang kesini?"

"Itu kata-kataku. Kenapa Ijima-kun masih disini? Jam pelajaran selanjutnya kan sudah dimulai. Memangnya kau tidak dengar suara bel?"

"Aku tidak dengar."

"…."

Haruto kembali memandang ke luar jendela, lebih tepatnya memandangi langit. Merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang menganggu pikiran Haruto, Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Ijima-kun. Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Hmm? Yah, begitulah."

"Kalau kau mau, aku bersedia mendengarkan. Tapi itupun kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk menceritakannya."

"Bagaimana, ya… sebenarnya aku akan sangat senang kalau ada yang mau mendengarkan masalahku, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena….kalau ada yang tahu masalahku ini, aku pasti akan di benci semua orang."

"Dibenci?"

"Iya, di benci."

"…."

Ruangan itu hening lagi. Rukia sedang memikirkan cara untuk menghibur Haruto, tapi tidak dengan kata-kata palsu, melainkan kata-kata asli yang keluar dari dasar hatinya.

"Menurutku, sekalipun orang lain tahu tentang apa yang menjadi masalahmu, mereka tidak akan membencimu." Kata Rukia sambil ikut memandangi langit.

"Kenapa Kuchiki-san bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Karena dimataku, Ijima-kun bukan tipe orang yang akan melakukan suatu hal yang akan membuat orang lain membenci Ijima-kun. Lagipula, Ijima-kun itu orang yang sangat baik. Jadi tidak mungkin aku akan membenci Ijima-kun setelah mendengar apa masalahmu."

Haruto sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari Rukia. Ia menoleh ke arah Rukia dan mendapati gadis mungil itu sedang menatap Haruto langsung di mata. Menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Jantung Haruto berdetak kencang. Hatinya berdebat antara menceritakan semuanya pada Rukia atau tidak.

Haruto takut, kalau Rukia mengetahui yang sebenarnya, dia akan dibenci Rukia. Itu adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan.

Setelah mengalami berbagai perdebatan antara malaikat dan iblis yang ada di dalam hatinya, Haruto memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya.

"Kuchiki-san. Sebenarnya aku—"

"Kau mau cerita apa, Haruto?"

Sebuah suara asing dari pintu depan perpustakaan membuat Rukia dan Haruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

Terlihat disana seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Haruto, hanya saja memakai topi rajutan dan jaket hitam, serta sarung tangan rajutan biru tua, sedang menyandarkan dirinya di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum.

Pemandangan itu tidak hanya membuat Haruto terkejut, tapi juga membuat Rukia ketakutan.

"K—kau kan…" bisik Rukia terbata-bata.

"Ka—kakak…"

"Kakak? Ijima-kun, dia kakakmu?" Rukia bertanya apda Haruto dengan mata yang membulat.

"Ehm." Haruto hanya bisa menjawab dengan suara kecil dan anggukan.

"Berarti, masalah yang kau bilang tadi itu…"

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, Kuchiki-san!"

"Yang sebenarnya?"

"Iya. Sebenarnya aku tidak—"

"Tidak ingin melukaimu."

Pria yang mirip dengan Haruto lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Haruto, membuat Rukia dan Haruto memandang ke arahnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Rukia bertanya dengan nada yang agak keras.

"Iya, Haruto tidak ingin melukaimu. Tapi akulah yang memaksanya untuk membantuku."

"Tapi selama ini Ijima, ah bukan, Haruto-kun tidak pernah melukaiku. Memangnya dia membantu apa?" Rukia mulai menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Kau ingat tidak? Pacarmu itu sudah memukulku di punggung?"

Rukia terdiam sesaat stelah mendengar pertanyaan pria asing itu. Saa Rukia mengerti apa yang di maksud pria itu, mata Rukia beralih ke Haruto.

"Maksudmu, Haruto-kun membantu agar kau tidak tertangkap?"

"Bingo! 100 untukmu, gadis manis." Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rukia terdiam setelah mengerti semuanya. Kebenaran yang akan membuat Haruto di benci semua orang itu adalah kenyataan bahwa dia telah membantu kakaknya melakukan kejahatan.

"Kenapa?" Rukia bertanya dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Kenapa kau membantunya!" Rukia menatap mata Haruto dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak—"

"Dia tidak ingin membantu. Tapi dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain membantuku."

"Kenapa tidak ada pilihan lain?"

"Karena aku bisa saja…."

Pria itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku luar jaketnya, dan mengeluarkan…

"Membunuhnya!"

Tangan kasar itu memegang pistol dan menempatkan jarinya di pelatuk pistol itu.

"Kau gila! Haruto-kun itu adikmu, tapi dengan mudahnya kau mengatakan akan membunuhnya!"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan itu? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tentu saja ada! Bukan hanya itu saja yang salah, tapi otakmu juga pasti ada yang salah!"

"Hahahaha! Bagus sekali kata-katamu, Rukia-chan. Oiya, aku sampai lupa. Namaku Arata. Ijima Arata. Nah, ayo, gadis manis… ikutlah denganku. Aku akan membuatmu bahagia." Arata mulai melangkah maju sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Rukia.

"_Ichigo…"_

XXxxXX

"Hah?" Ichigo tersontak kaget saat mendengar suara Rukia memanggilnya.

Bukan suara teriakan, tapi suara yang memanggil namanya dari dalam hati, seperti telepati. Ichigo sudah tidak asing lagi dengan hal itu, karena mereka berdua memang sudah biasa dengan hal itu. Tapi kalau Rukia tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya, itu berarti ada hal yang tidak beres.

Perasaan khawatir menyelimutinya, Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya dan meminta izin untuk ke toilet.

"Ochi-sensei! Aku ingin ke toilet." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Ochi-sensei, Ichigo langsung berlari keluar kelas.

Saat sudah di luar kelas, Ichigo berhenti berlari dan mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya untuk mencari reiatsu Rukia. Begitu ditemukan, Ichigo langsung berlari ke arah tempat Rukia berada.

XXxxXX

"Nah, ayo, Rukia-chan. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan melukaimu."

Rukia masih terus berjalan mundur, berusaha menjauh dari Arata. Haruto yang sejak tadi diam saja, ternyata sedang memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Rukia.

Saat Haruto akan melakukan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Ichigo yang sedang meneriaki nama Rukia.

"RUKIA!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia pun berusaha melarikan diri dari jangkauan pistol Arata. Merasa perlu menghentikan langkah Rukia, Arata menekan pelatuk pistol yang di pegangnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Rukia-chan!"

"Kuchiki-san!"

DOORRR

"Kyaa!"

GRAAAKK

Pintu perpustakaan bergeser dan terlihat Ichigo ada disana dengan nafas yang memburu.

Semua mata tertuju pada Haruto yang terjatuh di depan Rukia dengan darah mengalir deras dari tubuhnya.

"Haruto-kun!"

Rukia segera membalik tubuh Haruto untuk melihat lukanya dan meletakkan kepala Haruto di pangkuannya.

"Kau!" tanpa basa basi, Ichigo langsung memukul kepala Arata yang masih terkejut dengan aksinya.

Alhasil, Arata terjatuh dan pingsan. Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia dan Haruto yang sedang terluka.

"Haruto!"

"Haruto-kun! Bertahanlah!"

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari luar perpustakaan. Sepertinya suara tembakan tadi telah mengundang siswa-siswi dan para guru ke tempat Rukia berada.

Semua orang yang sudah sampai di perpustakaan sangat terkejut melihat Arata terbaring pingsan di dekat pintu, dan Haruto yang berlumuran darah.

"Panggilkan ambulans!" perintah Ichigo pada siapapun yang sedang ada di depan pintu.

"Haruto-kun, bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang" pinta Rukia dengan nada khawatir.

"Ku—Kuchiki-san…"

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi."

"A—apa kau tahu.. alasan aku ti—tidak ingin melukai—mu?" Haruto bertanya dengan susah payah.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Rukia menjawab dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Kuchiki-san ingat tidak, si—siapa yang pernah kau tolong 5 bulan yang lalu, di—tepi sungai?"

"5 bulan yang lalu? Tepi sungai?"

"I—iya."

**~Flashback,5 bulan yang lalu~**

Haruto sedang berada di tepi sungai Karasu. Setelah beberapa tahun pergi, akhirnya Haruto kembali lagi ke kota Karakura. Saat Haruto sedang menikmati suasana di tepi sungai itu, tiba-tiba saja muncul beberapa siswa SMA yang terlihat berandalan dan mereka menghampiri Haruto. Salah satu dari mereka bicara dengan kasar, "hei! Kau itu Ijima, kan? Wah wah..bisa juga kau kembali kesini? Apa kau tidak malu dengan teman-te— , ah, aku lupa, kau kan tidak punya teman. Jadi untuk apa malu. Hahahaha!"

"Kau siapa, ya?" tanya Haruto berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya.

"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu pada Miroku-sama!" teriak salah satu dari mereka, membela bos mereka yang bernama Miroku.

"Aku memang tidak mengenal tadi kalian yang bilang kalau aku tidak punya teman? Jadi untuk apa kalian bicara padaku?"

"Hoo~ rupanya sekarang kau sudah bisa melawan, ya… sepertinya kau perlu di beri pelajaran. Rasakan ini!" Miroku maju mengayunkan tinjunya ke wajah Haruto.

Haruto diam tidak mengelak dari serangan itu. Dia tidak ingin mencari masalah. Dia tidak ingin mendapat musuh atau orang yang membencinya lebih dari yang sudah dimilikinya.

Akhirnya pukulan itu berhasil mengenai wajahnya. Haruto terjatuh dan teman-teman Miroku memberikan pukulan dan tendangan juga padanya yang terbaring di tanah.

Pukulan dan tendangan terus di lancarkan padanya. Tetapi Haruto hanya diam saja, benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk melawan. Darah sudah memenuhi wajah dan tubuhnya. Luka memar sudah bermunculan. Tubuhnya sudah terkulai lemas, tapi anak-anak bernadalan itu masih saja memukulinya.

Saat Miroku akan memberikan tendangan, tiba-tiba saja dia terpental jatuh ke sungai.

"GYAA! Miroku-sama!"

"Apanya yang Miroku-sama?"

Semua anak berandalan sekaligus Haruto melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dan bermata violet sedang berkacak pinggang dan memandangi anak-anak berandalan itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Siapa kau, pendek! Berani betul kau menendeng Miroku-sama!"

"Pendek?" 4 tanda siku muncul di kepala gadis itu. Dan tanpa di beri aba-aba, gadis itu menendang lagi orang yang memangilnya pendek.

"Aku tidak pendek! Dan aku punya nama! Kuchiki Rukia, kelas 2 SMA Karakura." Rukia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"_Kuchiki…Rukia?"_ Haruto mengucapkan nama Rukia di dalam hatinya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ku—Kuchi—ki…Ru—Rukia….." beberapa anak berandalan itu menyebut nama Rukia dengan terbata-bata, seakan-akan mereka ketakutan.

"Kenapa dengan namaku? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Rukia dengan Kuchiki's-Cold-Deathglare.

"Hooo…Jadi kau ya pacarnya Kurosaki Ichigo?" Miroku bertanya sambil berjalan keluar dari sungai.

"Kalau iya lalu kenapa?"

"Tidak yang cowok, tidak yang cewek, sama-sama kuat, ya. Tidak heran kau bisa jadi pacarnya Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Tadi kan kutanya, memangnya kenapa dengan itu, hah!" bentak Rukia.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong padamu." Kata Miroku sambil memain-mainkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Berani betul kau minta tolong padaku?"

"Hahaha jangan salah sangka dulu. Aku ingin minta tolong agar kau diam dan ikut dengan kami."

"Hah? Untuk apa aku ikut dengan kalian?

"Agar kami bisa menjadikanmu sandera untuk mengalahkan Kurosaki Ichigo."

"…."

"Kau sudah gila, ya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan itu hanya akan mengundang bencana untukmu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ichigo adalah tipe orang yang akan membunuh siapa saja orang yang berusaha atau telah melukaiku. Kalau kalian menyanderaku, jangan harap kalian bisa keluar dari markas rahasia kalian hidup-hidup." Jelas Rukia dengan wajah bosan.

"Sudahlah, Miroku-sama. Tidak usah mendengarkan ocehan cewek cebol ini. Hajar dia!" perintah salah satu anak buah Miroku.

"Berani betuk kau memanggilku cebol!"

Pertarunganpun dimulai. Rukia VS anak-anak berandalan. Dengan pengalaman Rukia bertarung menghadapi shinigami, hollow, arrancar, bahkan espada, mengalahkan anak-anak berandalan itu adalah hal sepele.

Rukia menendang, memukul, menampar, meninju, menginjak, pokoknya semua cara berkelahi digunakannya. Kalau saja Rukia boleh menggunakan kidou, pasti sudah di gunakannya dari tadi. Hanya saja menggunakan kidou pada manusia itu adalah hal terlarang.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berkelahi, Rukia berhasil mengalahkan anak-anak berandalan itu. Mereka kabur terbirit-birit karena takut dengan kekuatan Rukia yang luar biasa.

Bagaimana bisa dibalik tubuh sekecil itu, memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa besar? Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh ana-anak SMA itu.

Semua berandalan itu sudah berhasil di bereskan, dan sekarang yang ada di tepi sungai Karasu hanya Rukia dan Haruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Hah?"

Haruto mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat kalau Rukia sedang menatapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ah, iya,aku tidak apa-apa"

"Lukamu para. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Klinik. Keluarganya Ichigo mengelola Klinik pribadi di rumahnya."

"Tidak usah, ini cuma luka kecil."

"Kau bilang yang seperti itu luka kecil?"

"Iya."

"…."

Hening adalah yang sekarang ada di tepi sungai itu. Tidak ada satupun yang mau bicara. Hinga akhirnya Haruto membuka mulutnya dan bertanya, "kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" tanya Rukia sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya lagi.

"Bodoh?" ekspresi Haruto memperlihatkan kalau dia bingung dengan pertanyaan Rukia.

"Iya, kenapa kau bertanya hal yang bodoh seperti itu."

"Lalu apanya yang bodoh?"

"Perlukah alasan?"

"Apa?"

"Untuk menolong sesama. Perlukah alasan?"

"…." Haruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia, karena itu dia diam saja menatap heran Rukia.

"Bagiku, menolong sesama kita itu tidak memerlukan alasan. Siapapun dia, kalau memang dia membutuhkan bantuan kita harus menolongnya. Itu yang kupelajari dari Ichigo."

"Pacarmu?"

"Iya. Dia selalu begitu. Setiap hari selalu berkelahi. Tapi bukan berkelahi untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk melindungi atau menolong orang lain. Sering sekali dia terlibat dalam perkelahian yang sangat besar, tapi berakhir dengan dia membantu lawan berkelahinya. Aku sering sekali merasa bingung dengan sikapnya itu. Tapi akhirnya aku sadar. Ichigo memang baik hati. Bahkan teramat sangat baik hati. Dia tidak bisa melihat orang lain menderita di depan matanya. Karena itulah dia akan menolong siapapun itu, tanpa melihat siapa orang yang di tolongnya."jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

Haruto tercengang mendengar penjelasan Rukia. Tanpa disadarinya, Rukia dan Ichigo sudah mengambil tempat khusus di hatinya. Seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Karena baru kali ini ada yang menolongnya. Orang yang tidak melihat siapa dirinya. Orang yang tidak memikirkan siapa dirinya. Orang yang hanya melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang harus di tolongnya.

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki-san." Ucap Haruto sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Sama-sama. Oiya, ini!"

Rukia mengeluarkan beberapa plester bergambar chappy dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Haruto.

"Kenapa bisa membawa sebanyak ini?" Haruto sangat terkejut melihat jumlah plester yang di bawa Rukia.

"Ichigo sering sekali terluka, jadi aku harus membawa persediaan plester yang banyak. Ambillah. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada luka-lukamu tidak di obati sama sekali, kan?"

"Arigatou, Kuchiki-san."

"Sama-sama lagi. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Mata ao ne!" Rukia berlari ke arah rumah Ichigo berada sambil melambaikan tanganya ke arah Haruto.

Haruto terus memandangi kepergian Rukia hingga akhirnya gadis kecil itu tidak terlihat lagi.

**~Flashback, End~**

Rukia yang mengingat kejadian itu akhirnya mengerti alasan kenapa Haruto tidak ingin melukai dirinya.

"Se—sejak hari itu, aku terus memkirkanmu, Ku—chiki-san. Bukan dalam segi cinta, melainkan rasa terima kasih, dan ingin sekali aku membalas kebaikanmu, ta—pi tidak pernah bisa kulakukan. Aku malah melukaimu. Maafkan aku, Kuchiki-san" Haruto meminta maaf dan mulai menangis.

"Tidak, kau tidak bersalah. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Kalau saja aku ingat tentangmu, ini semua pasti tidak akan terjadi." Rukiapun mulai menangis. Hatinya sngat sedih, karena lagi-lagi dia di lindungi oleh seseorang yang seharusnya dilindunginya.

"Se—harusnya, sejak awal aku tidak datang ke sekolah ini. Gomenasai, Kuchiki-san. Hontouni go—menasai."

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi! Kalau kau bicara terus, lukamu akan bertambah parah!"

"Arigatou…"

"Haruto-kun!"

"Sa—sayonara, Kuchiki-san"

Tubuh Haruto terkulai lemas di dalam dekapan Rukia. Darah mengalir sangat deras dari tubuhnya, mata tertutup rapat, dan wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sangat tenang. Tubuhnya pun mulai mendingin.

"HARUTO-KUN!"

~Chapter 9, End~

Gyaaaaaa…..hontou ni gomenasai..apdetnya luama banget….*sujud di depan readers*

Ai lagi sibuk banget mempersiapkan diri bwat ujian kenaikan kelas…

Tapi….Ai naik kelas, lho!

Yei yei yei! Yihaa! *loncat" gaje*

Sekarang Ai dah jadi siswi kelas 3 SMA..hahahaha

Gimana chapter kali ni? Gaje, ya? Ngebosenin? Duh…maaf banget…

Oya, Ai ga jadi bkin Lemon. Malu, ah~

Ai juga ga pengalaman *masih underage*

Special thanks bwat yang dah review chapter 8 ^^

**Ephi Fania**

**aya-na rifa'i**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**

**Zheone Quin**

**girlinlightblue**

**tsuki sora**

**rukiahinataika**

**So-Chand 'Luph pLend'**

**Hiru Syricuse**

**Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

**Mii Saginomiya**

**Aine Higurashi**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Haniya Kuchiki**

**ichirukiluna gituloh**

Hontouni arigatou na….

Mulai Juli nanti, kayanya Ai bakal hiatus dulu..kan Ai dah kelas 3, jadi harus rajin-rajin belajar *plak! Ngibul! Mending belajar*

Karena itu, Ai usahakan semua fic Ai selesai dalam waktu 1 bulan. Kalau ga bisa, mohon minta maaf.

ga usah cuap-cuap lagi dah…

langsung aja…..

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**


	10. Chapter 10

Summary : Haruto dirawat di rumah sakit karena melindungi Rukia. Bagaimana dengan Arata? Siapakah wanita yang datang mengunjingi Arata? Masalah yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai. Mind to R&R ?

Disclaimer : Always Kubo Taito-sensei

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, abal-abal, Typo, ancur abiz, short

**XXxxXX**

**Previous Chapter**

"Se—harusnya, sejak awal aku tidak datang ke sekolah ini. Gomenasai, Kuchiki-san. Hontouni go—menasai."

"Sudah, jangan bicara lagi! Kalau kau bicara terus, lukamu akan bertambah parah!"

"Arigatou…"

"Haruto-kun!"

"Sa—sayonara, Kuchiki-san"

Tubuh Haruto terkulai lemas di dalam dekapan Rukia. Darah mengalir sangat deras dari tubuhnya, mata tertutup rapat, dan wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang sangat tenang. Tubuhnya pun mulai mendingin.

"HARUTO-KUN!"

**Chapter 10 : The one who behind the scene **

"Ijima!" Ichigo segera menghampiri tubuh Haruto yang lemah tak bergerak di dalam dekapan Rukia. Ekspresi panic terlihat sekali di wajah Rukia dan Ichigo.

Dengan nada memerintah, Ichigo menyuruh orang terdekat yang berada di TKP untuk menghubungi ambulans dan polisi.

"Ijima terluka! Tolong hubungi ambulans! Dan jangan lupa polisi juga, untuk menangkap pria brengsek ini!"

"Ha— hai!" sahut salah satu siswa yang kebetulan membawa handphone.

"Haruto-kun…" Rukia terus menangisi Haruto yang terbaring tidak berdaya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Sudahlah Rukia, jangan menangis lagi. Sebentar lagi ambulans akan tiba. Ijima pasti akan selamat." Ujar Ichigo, berusaha untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang sedang bersedih.

"Ini semua salahku, Ichi… kalau saja Haruto-kun tidak melindungiku, dia tidak akan teruka seperti ini. Semuanya salahku…" ucap Rukia pelan sambil terisak.

Ichigo tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah memeluk tubuh gemetar kekasihnya yang mungil itu, membiarkan baju seragamnya dibasahi butir-butir air yang mengalir dari sepasang mata amethyst indah.

XXxxXX

Suasana di rumah sakit begitu hening, tidak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar.

Setelah 2 jam berusaha, akhirnya Ichigo berhasil membuat Rukia tenang. Saat ini, kekasih mungilnya itu sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi kepala yang bersandar di bahu milik Ichigo yang lebar. Kalau dilihat dari jauh, wajah Rukia memang terlihat biasa. Tapi kalau di perhatikan dari dekat, sangat jelas terlihat kalau permukaan di sekitar matanya bengkak, masih ada bekas aliran air di bawah matanya.

Meskipun sudah tenang, tapi tetap saja perasaannya belum. Rasa bersalah masih menghantui diri Rukia. Hanya satu hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang, yaitu kesembuhan Haruto. Kalau Haruto sudah sehat, pasti rasa bersalah yang menghantui Rukia akan hilang.

Ichigo hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap lampu yang menandakan bahwa di dalam ruangan itu sedang ada operasi.

Di dalam hati, Ichigo terus berdoa agar Haruto bisa sembuh. Dia tidak ingin Rukia bersedih. Dia tidak ingin orang yang telah melindungi Rukia mati dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ichigo merasa bersalah karena sudah menuduh Haruto. Dia sangat inign minta maaf kepada pria itu. Seseorang yang sudah melindungi harta paling berharga milik Ichigo.

XXxxXX

~Di kantor polisi~

Arata saat ini sedang dikurung di salah satu penjara yang ada di kantor kepolisian Karakura. Pengadilan untuk memutuskan hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padanya akan dilaksanakan ketika Haruto sudah sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Untuk sementara ini Arata hanya akan ditahan di kantor polisi ini.

Disaat Arata sedang berusaha untuk tidur, tiba-tiba terdengar suara 2 polisi penjaga berbicara dengan seorang wanita.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Seharusnya hanya orang yang berkepentingan yang bisa masuk kesini!" seru salah satu polisi.

"Saya kesini karena ada urusan. Jadi boleh dong saya masuk." Jawab wanita itu.

"Meskipun begitu, kalau tidak ada izin, kau tidak boleh masuk. Pergilah sebelum kami menangkapmu karena melanggar peraturan!" perintah polisi kedua.

"Yah…apa boleh buat. Kalau kalian tidak mengijinkan aku untuk masuk, maka aku akan memaksa masuk kedalam."

"Apa maksudmu memak— AAARRGGHHH!"

Dalam sekejap, leher polisi yang pertama itu terpotong, memisahkan kepala dengan tubuhnya. Darah mengalir deras dari bagian leher polisi itu, memenuhi antai tempat wanita itu berdiri.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan! Siapa kau sebenarnya!" polisi kedua segera mengambil pistol miliknya dan menembak wanita itu, tapi karena wanita itu memiliki suatu kekuatan yang aneh, peluru yang ditembakkan polisi itu malah memantul kembali dan menembus kepala polisi itu.

Wanita itu berdiri tepat disamping kedua tubuh polisi yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Dengan mata yang berwarna merah bagaikan darah itu, ia memandang rendah kedua tubuh mati itu.

"Nah, kalau begini, aku bisa masuk, kan?" dengan itu ia berjalan menuju tempat penjara berada.

XXxxXX

"Suara apa itu? Seperti ada yang berteriak?" Arata menatap pintu yang menghubungkan penjara dengan ruang penjaga.

Ia sangat terkejut ketika mendengar suara teriakan terdengar dari ruang penjaga. Baru saja ia mau menutup matanya, tapi sudah dikagetkan dengan hal yang sekarang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ada apa sih disana? Apa mereka ketahuan sedang main-main di jam jaga?" katanya lagi.

"Oh, ketemu!"

Suara seorang wanita berhasil masuk ke telinga Arata. Dilihatnya sosok wanita yang telah menyuruhnya untuk melukai Rukia sedang berdiri dengan santainya di depan pintu.

"Karen-sama! Anda datang untuk menolongku, ya?" tanya Arata dengan penuh harapan.

"Wah wah…kenapa kau bisa ada disini, sih? Merepotkan aku saja." Jawab Karen.

"Ini semua kesalahan di bodoh Haruto. Dia melindungi gadis itu."

"Oh, Haruto-kun. Sejak awal aku memang tidak percaya padanya."

"Itu benar. Dia memang bukan orang yang bisa berbuat jahat. Karen-sama! Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini! Aku ingin membalas Haruto dan juga gadis itu!" pinta Arata.

"Hmm bagaimana ya…. Sebenarnya aku datang kesini karena ada tujuan selain mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

"Tujuan lain?"

"Yap. Tujuan lainku adalah….." tangan kanan Karen berubah menjadi sebuah pedang *bayangkan pedang yang Eve dari Black Cat buat karena nano machine* yang berukuran cukup besar. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera mengayunkan pedang itu ke tiang besi yang mengurung Arata dan menghancurkan jeruji itu beserta tubuh Arata.

"…menghapus keberadaanmu di dunia ini." Sambungnya.

Tubuh Arata hancur seperti ruangan yang ada didalam jeruji itu. Tempat tidur dan dinding yang ada disana hancur menjadi serpihan tak berguna. Darah bertebaran dimana-mana menghiasi bongkahan-bongkahan dinding yang telah menjadi batu.

KRIINNGGGGG

Alarm tanda telah terjadi sesuatu berbunyi, memberitahu Karen kalau sebentar lagi pasti para polisi akan datang kesana.

"Urusanku disini sudah selesai. Sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Sepasang sayap merah muncul dipunggungnya, membawanya pergi ke langit sore yang berwarna orange indah.

XXxxXX

Sekarang Karen sedang berdiri di salah satu menara yang ada di kota Karakura. Ia memandangi kota yang akan tertutupi kegelapan malam.

"Aku sudah membereskan orang tidak berguna itu. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua kejadian yang menimpa Rukia. Kalau begini, terpaksa aku yang harus turun tangan." Karen mengepakkan sayapnya dan sekali lagi ia terbang entah kemana.

XXxxXX

~Di rumah sakit Karakura~

5 jam sudah berlalu. Operasi Haruto berjalan dengan sangat baik. Saat ini Rukia dan Ichigo berada didalam kamar yang akan ditempati Haruto selama beberapa hari.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ijima?" tanya Ichigo kepada Haruto yang baru sadar dari tidurnya *karena saat operasi dia diberi obat bius*

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja luka bekas peluru itu masih sedikit sakit."

"Yokatta na. dengan begini kau sudah tidak sekarat lagi, kan?" kata Ichigo dengan nada meledek.

"Hahahaha tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mati kok."

"Anoo…Haruto-kun…" akhirnya Rukia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Iya, ada apa Kuchiki-san?"

"Maafkan aku. Karena melindungiku, Haruto-kun jadi terluka. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Jangan minta maaf, Kuchiki-san. Semua ini adalah kesalahan kakakku, jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau aku melindungimu. Seharusnya akulah yang minta maaf, karena sudah membiarkan kakakku melukaimu."

"Itu benar, Rukia. Semua ini terjadi karena si brengsek itu. Haruto sudah melakukan hal yang tepat. Yah, walaupun aku juga merasa bersalah sih." Ichigo berusaha menenangkan Rukia yang bermaksud untuk menangis lagi. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau merasa bersalah, Kurosaki-san?"

"Karena aku tidak ada di tempat kejadian saat semua ini sedang terjadi. Kalau saja aku ada disana, aku pasti bisa melindungi Rukia, dank au tidak perlu terluka seperti ini. Dan juga…"

"Masih ada lagi?"

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan. Apalagi aku sudah memukulmu. Maaf ya, Ijima."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Itukan sudah kewajibanmu sebagai seorang pacar. "

"Yah..begitulah! oya, Ijima! Sebenarnya apa alasan Arata melakukan semua ini? Memangnya dia punya dendam pada Rukia?"

"Tidak, sebenarnya…ada seseorang yang meminta Arata-nii untuk melukai Kuchiki-san."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Entahlah. Yang tahu siapa orang itu adalah Arata-nii. Aku hanya diminta Arata-nii untuk membantunya. Dan alasan kenapa Arata-nii bersedia melakukan hal ini karena orang itu memberikan imbalan uang yang sangat besar."

"Demi uang! Dia melukai Rukia karena uang! Urgh! Aku ingin sekali membunuh orang itu!"

"Tenanglah Ichi! Sekarang dia sudah di penjara. Dia tidak akan bisa melukaiku lagi."

"Iya, sih…tapi tetap saja aku kesal. Dis sudah menyentuhmu dengan tangan kotornya."

"Maafkan aku. Kalau saja aku menghentikannya, semua ini tidak akan…"

"Jangan minta maaf, Ijima. Kau sudah melakukan semua yang kau bisa untuk melindungi Rukia, dan itu sudah cukup sebagai usahamu untuk menghentikan kakakmu."

"Itu benar, Haruto-kun. Semua ini bukanlah salahmu."

"Iya. Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berteman, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Teman. Dulu aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai teman. Tapi setelah semua ini terjadi, aku bisa menerimamu sebagai temanku. Kau tidak mau berteman denganku, ya?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Kau sudah membuktikan kalau kau bukan musuh kami! Iya, kan Ichi?"

"Yep. Sekarang kita berteman, ya."

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Haruto. Awalnya Haruto merasa ragu. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan ada orang yang meminta dirinya untuk menjadi teman mereka. Selama ini ia selalu sendirian, dan Ichigo adalah orang pertama yang memintanya menjadi teman.

Tanpa disadari, setetes air mata terjatuh, seraya dengan jabatan tangan mereka berdua.

**Chapter 10, End**

XXxxXX

**Special Thanks to:**

**Aine Higurashi**

**Yuuna hihara**

**Girlinlightblue**

**Ruki Yagami**

**Yuki-ssme**

**Arlheaa**

**aRaRaNcHa**

**Yuu Ika**

**Yurisa-Shirani Kurosaki**

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**

**Ichirukilina gituloh**

**Aya-na rifa'i**

**Dorami fil**

Woohhoooo maafkan Ai karena chapter kali ini teramat sangat hancur. Niatnya sih Ai mau buat sedikit bloody, tapi ternyata….

Ai emang paling ga bisa bikin bloody, humor, action, n yang pasti…-ehem- lemon XDD

Setelah hiatus dari fic ini cukup lama…akhirnya Ai bisa membuat kelanjutannya. Mohon maaf kepada readers yang membaca fic ini, sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama banget *nyadar nih*. AI ngerasa ga puas sama chapter kali ini. Sebenernya Ai maksain diri buat apdet fic ini, padahal gy ga ada mood ngetik fic ini. Jadi kalo ceritanya ga banget, mohon maaf ya…

Bisa dibilang chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir yang Ai buat sebelum Ai hiatus. Tanggal 11 Oktober nanti Ai akan menjalani UTS. Mohon doa'nya agar Ai bisa dapat nilai yang bagus.

Oc deh

Ga usah banyak cingcau

**~Review Please~**


End file.
